He's Not For Sale
by Len-kun121958
Summary: Kyo is in a threesom with Yuki and Haru. But when two people from Kyo's past want him how will his lovers' act? Threesome warning! Don't like the gay then don't read this. [YukixKyoxHaru] I adopted this story from YaoiChick1, please check it out, review if you want to but it's not necessary! -Len-kun
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's been a few months since I've done anything productive on here hasn't it, sorry about that and truth is I've been suffering from severe writer's block. So in an effort to cure that I was reading through my old favorite fanfics and came across this one by YaoiChick1 and learned that the story was up for adoption. And so, I being in need of ideas and a different story to work on thus far have adopted said story and so I'm uploading it for not only you guys as my readers but also YaoiChick1's. Anyway once this gets going and my brain starts working again I'll have updates on Sayo, Not Yet, Unknown etc. Thanks for being paitent! ~Rena-chan

P.S. The first I three (four counting prologue) were originally written by YaoiChick1 not me I only added in spelling corrections so yea!

Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters of Fruits Basket or the other two you'll meet.

He's Not For Sale

*Prologue*

"Hey Kyo. Are you just going to sleep all day or are you going to get up and go to school like the rest of us?" Haru asked shaking the orange haired boy.

"I'm gonna sleep. My ass hurts too much from last night." Kyo said throwing off Haru's arm.

"If you don't get up we'll make it wore. And by that I mean do the same thing tonight as last night." Yuki threatened walking in already ready for school.

"You're pure evil. Okay I get the picture I'm getting up. Now get out!" Kyo said sitting up and pointing towards the door.

"Awww. Why are you being so mean today kitten?" Haru asked grabbing his chin.

"Because I can." Kyo said pushing them towards the door.

"I'd rather stay here. Wouldn't you Haru?" Yuki asked turning and pushing Kyo back into the room.

"Yeah I would. Come on Kyo what's the big deal? It's not like we've never seen you naked before." Haru said putting his hands on Kyo's hips.

"Whatever. Do what you want I don't care." Kyo said not wanting to deal with an angry Yuki and Black Haru so early in the morning.

"That's a good kitty." Yuki said watching as Kyo undressed. It was going to be a good day!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Transfer 1

He's Not For Sale: Ch. 1

When they got to school Yuki and Haru wrapped their hands around Kyo's shoulders and waist. Everyone knew they were together. At first it was just Haru and Yuki and they made it known. And everyone found out about when a boy flirted him and Black Haru took over and Yuki was very slow to get him off. "Hey Orangey. Prince. Haru." Uotani said waving them over.

"Hello Uotani-san." Yuki said.

"Yo." Kyo and Haru said.

"Hey I hear we're getting two new students." Uotani said striking up a conversation.

"Really? Boy or girl?" Yuki asked.

"I heard that it's going to be two boys." Hanajima said.

"I wonder what they're like. What do you think kitten?" Haru asked embracing Kyo from behind.

"How the hell should I know? I've never met them." Kyo grumbled blushing.

"That's what you think Kyo-neko." A new voce piped in. They all turned and Kyo gasped. There stood a boy with chocolate brown hair and onyx eyes.

"Satoshi?" Kyo asked.

"Aw you remembered me! I'm honored." Satoshi grinned.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?!" Kyo yelled pointing at him very confused.

"Didn't you miss us? We found out you went here and had our parents transfer us here." Satoshi pouted.

"We? Who's we?" Kyo asked almost scared to find out.

"Me and Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled out happily.

"Wait. Who is this Kyo-kun? Someone you know?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. This is Satoshi Misawi. We went to the same elementary and middle school." Kyo explained.

"Ah. Nice to meet ya." Uotani said.

"Nice to meet you as well. Oh and as for you..."Satoshi left off putting his foot on Kyo's head and pushing it down.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled.

"Would it have killed you to call your friends every once in awhile?" Satoshi asked while pressing down.

"Is that what you two are called?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Still a wise ass huh?" He smirked.

"Aren't I always? If Diasuke is here then why ain't he with you?" Kyo asked pushing the foot away from his head.

"He's getting our schedules. Why? Wanna see him more than me? I'm crushed!" Satoshi cried with a hand over his heart.

"You're so dramatic. You wonder why people fall asleep after five minutes of talking to you." Kyo said shaking his head. He was already getting tired and a headache.

"So I'm guessing this Diasuke guy is someone you knew just as long as this guy?" Arisa asked.

"No. I've known Diasuke longer. We met when we were three by mistake." Kyo said remembering how much trouble he got in by leaving he house by himself.

"Mistake? How you do meet someone by mistake?" Haru asked.

"None of your business. Just that's how it happened." Kyo huffed turning the other way.

"So anyway. Come look for him with me Kyo." Satoshi said bored.

"Why would I want to...never mind. Come on." Kyo said shaking his head as he got up.

"Yay!" Satoshi cheered.


	3. Chapter 3: Diasuke

He's Not For Sale: ch. 2

The two wandered the halls inside the school, passing by students who would just stop and stare. "Diasuke! Where are you?" Satoshi yelled looking for his friend dragging a very annoyed and frustrated Kyo behind him.

"Quit yelling Satoshi, I'm right here." Said a boy, Diasuke obviously, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Look Diasuke! I found Kyo." Satoshi said pointing to the glaring boy behind him who was thinking about chewing his arm off to get him to let go.

"Ah so you did. How've you been Kyo?" Diasuke asked smirking at his predicament.

"I as fine until he decided he was going to drag me through half the school." Kyo said giving into his fate.

"Well that's Satoshi for ya. You should know that by now." Diasuke laughed. Kyo smirked after saying a quick 'you would think'.

"Hey I'm right here you know." Satoshi pouted.

"And your point is?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi juste glared making Diasuke and Kyo chuckle at their friend's immaturity.

"How did you find out I went here?" Kyo asked.

"It wasn't legal so I can't tell you." Diaskue said causing Kyo to sweat-drop.

"Hey Kyo made new friends without telling me and they're alright. You should meet them Diasuke." Satoshi said and started to retell everything that happened.

"You know we're friends Kyo. So quit being a brat and admit to it." Diasuke putting his cranky friend into a headlock.

"Let go! I'll ay whatever I want to say when I say it." Kyo whined trying to get away from Diasuke. He let Kyo go and laughed at his shriveled appearance. "Oh shut up. So what class you two got?" Kyo asked trying to get his hair back to how it was.

"Here." Diasuke said, still smirking at his friend, handing him the schedules.

"Man. You guys are in my class. Now I gotta deal with you guys all day everyday." Kyo whined playfully. Satoshi and Diasuke suck out their tongues at him as he showed them the way to class. When they got into the classroom Kyo went over to Uotani, Tohru, Yuki and Hanajima.

"Hey Orangey. So this is the other friend you two were talking about?" Uotani asked pointing at Diasuke.

"Yeah. This is Diasuke. He ain't much so..." Kyo left it at that.

"Hey! I'm way more than that you little brat!" Diasuke said bringing his fist down on Kyo's head.

"You trying to start something?" Kyo growled.

"I think you're the one trying to start something." Diasuke said getting in Kyo's face.

"I think you guys are just trying to resist making out wit each other." Satoshi said.

"Shut up Satoshi. It's not like that and you know it. Diasuke is like a brother to me." Kyo glared at him.

"See. I knew you had something nice to say under that act of yours." Diasuke smirked at him.

"You shut up too before I throw a desk at you." Kyo growled out at him.

"Aww we love you too Kyo." Satoshi laughed jumping on him wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulders.

"Get off Satoshi. You're heavy." Kyo whined trying to get the taller, bigger boy off him.

"Ah but I don't wanna." Satoshi whined holding on that much tighter. Before Kyo could reply his arm was grabbed and he was ripped from Satoshi's grasp.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked surprised. He didn't think Yuki would do something like that, since it was usually Haru's job.

"He said get off." Yuki growled glaring at Satoshi while holding Kyo to him. Everyone looked surprised. Before anyone could say anything more the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats.


	4. Ch 4: Black Haru? Or is it Black Yuki?

Ch. 3

After class was over Diasuke and Satoshi went over to Kyo. "Hey what was that guy's problem? What did I ever do to him?" Satoshi raged. He ranted about Yuki all the way to their next class.

"That wasn't like Yuki. Completely like Haru but nothing like Yuki. I don't know what came over him to just snap at you like that." Kyo replied. It was very out of character for him and Kyo worried what was wrong with the gray haired boy.

"Well he needs to have a reason before he snaps at someone. It's really rude to just yell at someone out of the blue for no reason." Diasuke said shaking his head.

"He must of had some kind of reason." Kyo said not wanting his friends to get the wrong idea about Yuki. Especially since he hadn't told them Yuki is one of his boyfriends.

"It had better be a good one." Satoshi huffed.

"I doubt that he would tell us anyway." Diasuke said, cracking his neck.

"I can get him to tell me." Kyo said.

"Oh yea? How?" Satoshi asked.

"You leave that to me." Kyo dogged the question and walked to his seat. Satoshi and Diasuke just looked on at him in confusion. After school Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Harru met up to go home.

"What took you so long to come over here Kyo?" Haru asked when Kyo came up to them.

"I was saying goodbye to some friends of mine." Kyo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah. You mean that Satoshi guy?" Haru asked.

"Yeah him. Hey Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki looked over at him, his eyes telling him to continue. "What happened in class today? Why'd you snap at Satoshi like that? I've never seen you like that." Kyo asked.

"You told him to let you go and he didn't so I made him. End of story." Yuki said, his left eye twitching. This was the last think he wanted to talk about.

"But that was way overboard. And Satoshi does that kind of thing all the time. That's just how he is." Kyo argued, not willing to let the subject drop.

"Well he should get over it. He needs to learn personal space." Yuki growled.

"Why do you care? It wasn't like he was on you." Kyo said.

"No he was on you. You may be used to them doing things like that but I'm not and I don't want to see some other man with their arms around you." Yuki growled out at him.

"Wait. Some guy had his arms around you? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked, getting into the conversation.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Haru. Just Yuki being jealous." Kyo huffed, crossing his arms glaring at the back of Yuki's head while he walked ahead.

"Damn right I'm jealous! He kept touching you and only me and Haru are aloud to do that." Yuki growled out at him.

"Who are you talking about? If someone was on Kyo I wanna know who and why." Haru said, who was border lining black.

"That Satoshi guy we met earlier." Yuki answered. He told Haru everything that happened getting cut off at some parts by Kyo saying he was wrong and saying how he remembered it.

"That's basically what happened Haru." Kyo said.

"I can see why Yuki's jealous. If I was there I would have beat the crap out of him. No one but us is aloud to touch you kitten. No. One." Haru growled putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Why are you two so damn possessive?" Kyo asked.

"Because we love you and who knows what some guy would try to do if we just let them do whatever they want." Haru replied.

"Look they're my best friends, and that's how they are. It's not going to change, so get over it." Kyo glared. Seeing that Yuki was going to argue more and not wanting to make things worse between the two, Haru quickly said, "Alright we'll lay off." looking at Yuki to agree.

"Yeah. I'll stop...for now." He said, turning around.

"Geez and here I thought black Haru was bad. Now I gotta deal with a black Yuki too." Kyo mumbled. The rest of the way home was silent.

Alright so this is the last of YaoiChick1's chapters and the next one will be my own, it will probably be a little longer. As always review if you wwould like to with suggestions, comments etc. You can yell at me if you want to but I won't take you seriously and I'll continue on with my life. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover? I Think Not

Hey guys so this chapter is kinda short yeah I know I said I'd make them longer and I will but I wanted to get this up there as soon as I could so yea here ya go the begginning of poor Kyo's hellish ride with jealous boyfriends whee! ~Rena-chan

Ch. 4 : Sleepover? I Think Not

Saturday morning, Haru woke up to one third of the bed empty. It was no large secret that Kyo was an early riser, so he didn't think anything of it and turned on his side to face his other, still sleeping, boyfriend. He wouldn't be the first to say Yuki looked nothing like a prince in the morning, but in a way the disheveled appearance and lack of ability to do...well...anything had it's own charm. "Haru...I can feel you staring, go back to sleep." Yuki mumbled half in his sleep, Haru smirked and looked at the time.

"But it's already nearly ten and our kitten is probably done with his morning run by now." Haru purred in reply. At that Yuki opened his eyes and yawned.

"Fine, I'll get up, go see what's for breakfast?" He asked politely leaning on Haru's shoulder and batting his eyes a bit. Haru, unable to resist anything Yuki, kissed him on the lips before getting up and heading out the door. "Haru..." Yuki called in warning.

"Mm?" The ox turned with a puzzled look. Yuki motioned to the lack of clothing on the boy and reminded him there was a girl living in the house that didn't want to see their naked asses roaming around all day as pleasurable as that may be to others. Haru sighed in slight irritation and pulled random clothes off the floor and made his way into the bathroom while Yuki burrowed back under the overs. 'For being a prince, Yuki sure doesn't give two shits what he looks like in the morning on a Saturday.' The two-toned boy mused walking out of the room.

"Good morning Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru, briefly ignoring a whining Shigure, greeted him with a smile. Haru gave a grunt in reply and looked around.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked with a seemingly uninterested tone.

"Oh! Is Kyo-kun not sleeping still? He hasn't been down here yet from what I know of." Tohru, beginning to panic, replied looking around as well.

"What? Is he still out running?" Yuki, who had finally gotten out of his shared room, asked from the stairs now wide awake.

"Kyo? No, he said something about being with friends for the next...apparently they are having some sort of sleepover to catch up on life or something. These two boys got him this morning before he went running." Shigure casually informed from the table eventually as he fanned himself and shrugged the matter off. In his opinion it was good for the boy to have human contact outside of the Sohma houses'. Less than two seconds passed before the air became thick with the tension and anger coming off Yuki and Haru in waves.

"Did he happen to mention the names of these two guys?" Yuki ground out through clenched teeth.

"U-um one of them was something along the lines of Statochi...Satoshi or something and the other Disuke?" Shigure squeaked.

"Satoshi and Diasuke..." Haru seethed turning to Yuki, who nodded, then stomped down the hall and threw open the door with Yuki slamming it after he to got outside.

"I can't believe him! How the hell could he fucking leave us like that for them!" Yuki snapped out as the two took to the streets in order to find Diasuke and Satoshi.

"When I find that idiot Satoshi I'm going to beat the shit out of him, I don't even care what Kyo says afterwards! No one sleeps with my boyfriend." Haru agreed fully giving in to his black side. Yuki either hadn't noticed or didn't care as he ran to find his boyfriend.

"Diasuke too, he can't be all that much and if he even tries to touch my kitten I'll rip that damned blonde hair off his head." Yuki promised making a sharp turn at the faint sound of Kyo's laughter.

"Kyo won't be able to walk after a night of what we do to him for pulling this stunt." Haru added with a nod and dark look.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

A/N: Hey sorry this didn't happen sooner but yea here it is now so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I've decided to make things a bit more complicated and some shit will go down in the next chapter or two that's probably going to have some darker themes. If you don't like it then I'd probably skip over the next chapter or two. If you're okay with it then happy reading, as always reveiws are welcomed but not necessary. ~Rena-chan

Ch. 6 (I think): Confrontation

Diasuke smirked at the redhead who was sprawled in his lap trying to catch his breath, the three of them had just got done with a wrestling match that Satoshi ended by calling a dog pile on Diasuke. Needless to say, Kyo didn't argue against it but instead laughed and jumped on the taller male. That was how Satoshi found out just how ticklish Kyo was, when prodding at his sides, soon resulting in an all out assault on the orange haired neko from him and Diasuke. "You guys are evil." Kyo breathed stretching out and staring up into emerald eyes, there were no hints of hostility or anger in his tone though. Diasuke brushed off his words with an eye roll while Satoshi protested.

"We're the evil ones? That coming from the guy who posted my second birthday picture on the bulletin in the hallway in middle school without my knowledge?! Do you have any idea how long I was the laughing stock for that! I didn't even know why I was being laughed at until the principal pointed out the damn thing in the hallway!" Satoshi ranted causing Kyo to laugh at that memory, even Diasuke chuckled out loud.

"That was the picture where you had frosting all over your face and hair right? Oh god that was one of my best weeks in middle school! Even after you tore it down people were laughing their asses off every time you passed by." Kyo laughed.

"He got you back for that really well too, had everyone not already believed you dyed your hair it would have been a bigger problem came to school with that hot pink streak in it." Diasuke recalled causing Kyo to glare at him for bringing it up.

"That was great! Every girl near and far was commenting about it and even the guys would just rave over it." Satoshi smirked as he gained the heat of Kyo's glare. "That oh so passionate look, are you lusting for me neko-chan?" he asked with a wink. Before Ko could respond there was a harsh slam of the door opening to reveal a very black Haru with an equally black Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki seethed lowly glaring at Diasuke, who was glaring back, and then down to his orange haired boyfriend who was looking a him in shock and confusion.

"I believe the proper question would be, what the hell are you doing here. In my back yard." Satoshi asked standing up already in a fighting stance. Kyo got up quickly and slid between the three of them knowing there would be a fight if he simply did nothing.

"Let's not get into a fight, Haru, Yuki why are you here?" Kyo asked turing to the both of them trying to keep down his own temper.

"You suddenly run off without even telling us where you're going, then we find out you're with them and you have the audacity to ask us why we're here?!" Haru barked turning his glare to Kyo.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm seven-fucking-teen! I don't need to ask your permission every time I leave the house!" Kyo growled back. It was then that Diasuke stood up and turned to the four of them.

"Kyo is spending the day, and night, with us. Simply catching up and having a good time? Is that so unreasonable?" he stated more than asked staring directly into Yuki's eyes.

"We should be able to know where he is going." Yuki answered pointedly, Kyo's eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to reply.

"Clearly you found out since you're here, there's not reason to come in here and start spouting pointless shit starting fights when you have no reason to!" Satoshi replied crossing his arms. Having had enough of his boyfriends' intrusion Kyo stepped back in between Satoshi and Diasuke.

"I'm staying here, Yuki, Haru, I think it's best if you leave now. I'll be back at Shigure's in the morning, you can grill me then, but I want to spend time with these two dumbasses. There's nothing you can do about it." he announced not wanting this to go on any longer.

"Akito would do something about it..." Haru threatened, not that he was planning to tell Akito...yet.

"You wouldn't bring Akito into this, that would turn into a catastrophe and you know it." Kyo gritted his teeth but couldn't help the fear from leaking through in his voice. Diasuke looked at him with concern, sure Kyo was easily startled but he was hardly outright afraid.

"Maybe I would..." Haru shrugged walking back through the door with Yuki following behind slowly. Kyo stared after them in shock and fear, Diasuke flicked his eyes between his pale friend and the door the other two just walked through.

'What the hell is going on between those three?' He wondered catching a questioning glance from Satoshi that he shook his head at.

"Come on Kyo, lets go get something to eat. Getting worked up over nothing makes me hungry." Satoshi announced to ease the tension, Kyo nodded and followed him through the door. Diasuke walked after them deep in thought, something would have to happen eventually because continuing like this wasn't going to work.

So yea there ya go, 6th chapter up and ready to read! Hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: To Leave or Not to Leave

A/N: Hey guys wow it's been oone hell of a long time since I've updated so sorry about that! Writer's block is an honest to Satan bitch. But I managed to pull this out of my ass for now and give y'all something to read while I'm working on the next chapter. I hope no one is too mad at me . sorry of you are not only for this chapter but for the late update. Anyway, things are about to go downhill really quickly after this and you'll see why once you read this and I shut up. So I'm gonna do that now and let you guys enjoy this. ~Rena-chan

Ch. 7: To Leave or Not to Leave

Later that night what the boys were sitting around the tv talking of all the times they had missed with each other Kyo finally explained why Haru and Yuki were getting so worked up over Kyo spending the night. "So it makes sense why they're worried and jealous, course that doesn't totally give them a pass on their behavior either." Diasuke said with a nod while Kyo sighed and looked out the window.

"This Akito guy, he's the one who you got in trouble with for meeting Diasuke in the first place right? The dictating asshole of your family or something like that." Satoshi added to which Kyo nodded.

"It's a wonder you aren't dead yet with a guy like that around, I assume if Hatsharu goes to him you will be in trouble with him even worse than beforehand." again Kyo nodded but turned back to the other two.

"It's likely that if Akito find out about the relationship between Haru, Yuki and I that things would be even worse. As much as I want to believe that Haru wouldn't go that far there's no telling what he will spill to Akito in order to get back at me." the orange haired neko explained laying on his back and covering his eyes with an arm.

"You could always run, not just from Akito but from the Sohma house and clan in general. You did it before right? When you went to the mountains?" Satoshi asked leaning back on his hands staring at Kyo.

"Yes but not only did I have an excuse to go, I had someone to take me as well. Kazuma won't let me run away again. Akito would kill both him and me if he did." came the answer.

"Kazuma doesn't have to take you, none of the Sohma's do. They don't even have to know you've left until it's too late to chase you down." Diasuke announced crossing his arms. Kyo sat up at this and looked at him intently, asking him to continue. "Satoshi and I were planning to take a trip out of Japan for a while. With certain things happening, we figure it's best if we get away for a little while. You could join us." he explained. "You wouldn't be able to tell anyone however, so do think about that."

"You think I tell the Sohmas' anything period? I tell them what they want to hear otherwise it gets back to Akito and I get my ass beat into the next month. When do you plan on leaving?" Kyo asked though he was still mulling it over in his head.

"After graduation if not sooner..." Satochi answered looking at Diasuke for confirmation, which he was granted, then back at Kyo.

"After graduation huh..." the neko softly repeated thinking about how he was supposed to be locked up for the rest of his life after he graduated. "I'll go with you, as long as I get away from the Sohmas' I don't care." he finalized looking up at both of his friends with determination and a hint of fire in his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you will come with us, but in order for you to you should start cutting ties with the Sohmas' fade from them in other words. Including fading from Yuki and Hatsuharu-kun." Diasuke advised making Kyo hesitate.

"Do you actually love the two of them? Or do you love them because it feels like they accept you more than anyone else?" Satoshi pressed.

"Of course I love them..." Kyo replied though now unsure. Did he love them or was he using them because he didn't feel anyone else accepted him they way he was. Diasuke and Satoshi shared a questioning look before retuning to the other.

"I would think about that a bit more before we leave, if you really do love them then you wouldn't want to leave them." the older explained.

"No, it doesn't matter what my true feelings are for them, it would never work between the three of us. After graduation of my last year of high school I get locked up in what's practically a cell and am left to die basically. So if I do love them or if I don't I'll be alone anyway. They won't be aloud near me. Akito would make sure of that." Kyo confessed bringing his knees to his chest and bowing his head enough to cover his eyes. Satoshi's jaw dropped and Diasuke's eyes narrowed at the other's words.

'Talk about a fucked up family...' Satoshi thought shaking his head to try and recover from his shock. "So that's in less than a few months..." he reminded. Kyo nodded to him.

"Then we should leave before you go home after graduation, there's no point in staying here until we're getting chased down by the lunatic." Diasuke announced. The other two nodded before the door was thrown open to reveal a very pissed off looking Akito, a worried looking Shugure, Black Haru, a tired looking Yuki, and an ever so stoic Hitori.

"Good evening boys." Akito started directing a heated glare at Kyo, the other two shared a look but didn't respond to the crazed Sohma head.

"Maybe we'll be leaving even sooner than expected." Satoshi whispered under his breath but loud enough for Diasuke and Kyo to just hear him.

A/N: So yep there ya have it, the next chapter in this story. Hope you all ejoyed my little surprise entence of Akito and his lackeys there. I promise I'll make the chapters longer as soon as I get into this next part. Keep your fingers crossed no one dies yea? I'll update soon! ~Rena-chan


	8. Chapter 8: Punishment

A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to RainbowStarMountain because of the lovely reviews I've been given!** Hey everyone it's a miracle I actually can write again and so I am updating the next chapter of this, things get heated quickly and they WILL GET WORSE. So just an FYI hey if you don't like dark themes than you should probably turn around and run away before the end of this A/N. But anyway I hope, for those of you who stay, that you enjoy it! ~Rena-chan.

Ch. 8: Punishment

Kyo stared half in shock half in anger at the Sohma "God" in front of them. "What are you doing here Akito." he asked knowing that if he let his rage take control he would regret it even more.

"Just paying a visit my feline friend, I was told that you were staying over with some friends of yours and I got curious. Mind introducing me?" came the cynical purr of Akito's voice, his eyes flashed in anger but didn't advance on any of them.

"I'm sure you remember Diasuke, the other one is Satoshi." Kyo answered shortly, not only did he no longer want to be in the vicinity of this lunatic but he was uneasy that there was a lack of shouting, scratching and plain abuse. His friends gave small nods as their names were announced out loud.

"Oh yes, you're the one that I saw all those years ago aren't you. It's been a long time since then. Come Kyo, I want to have a chat with you. The rest of you will stay here until we get back." Akito ordered grabbing a hold of Kyo's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"Let go of me Akito." the orange haired teen growled pulling his wrist away, that however proved to be fatal as a slap echoed and his face stung from the aftermath as the long skinny fingers left his cheek.

"Don't think you have any control here just because we're not inside the main house, _you monster_." came the sharp hiss, for a skinny and frail person Akito was surprisingly practiced at moving people, Kyo found himself shoved up against the side of the house nails digging painfully into his wrists enough to draw blood. "You are _filth_ , you don't _belong_ with people like them I thought you learned your lesson before but maybe you haven't yet." the older growled delivering a swift knee to Kyo's stomach and letting him drop to the floor.

"You can't control those who aren't in the Sohma house, so don't think for a second you have control over Satoshi and Diasuke." Kyo hissed back able to block the kick that would have hit him in the face had he not put his arm up instead.

"I wouldn't make assumptions, I can make it so you _never_ see them again if you don't behave yourself. You've gotten to comfortable with the Sohmas' and the humans, it's time for us to take a trip together my monster." Akito pulled him up and pulled him towards the woods. Not knowing where the hell they were going Kyo complied if just to give his protesting body a break. Once they reached their destination however the teen reeled back and stopped dead. "Come now, you can't possibly think I would let you off so easy do you? Even after I warned you never to go near that twit Diasuke again." as he opened the door to an isolated room, shoved Kyo inside then walked in behind him before closing and locking the door.

"You said I only had to be in here after graduation, that's still months away!" Kyo shouted unable to control his temper at the thought of being locked up for the rest of his life. Akito smirked at him.

"I'll let you go, but you need to learn your lesson for trying to plan an escape from what you know is your fate." he answered not hesitating to advance on the vary pale neko.

"And you actually _let_ him do this? You're going to let that crazed lunatic lock him up until ha starves." Satoshi stated in disbelief as he and Diasuke confirmed what Kyo had told them about after his graduation from high school.

"It's the ways of the Sohmas' it's always been that way and always will be as long as Akito is in charge." Hitori answered, Shigure nodded and glanced back at the door for the nth time in the hour the two had been gone for.

"And the rest of you sit back and do nothing, how weak." Diasuke mumbled crossing his arms.

"What difference does it make to a sketch like you?!" Haru shouted back turning towards the older of the two, Diasuke stood and walked over shoving the ox against the wall.

"Because of your dumbass antics, my friend is Satan knows where with a lunatic that wouldn't hesitate to _fucking kill him_!" he shouted back livid as the dual haired boy didn't even seem to care.

"Should we stop them?" Satoshi asked looking to Shigure, who seemed to be the most reasonable of the Sohmas' in his house.

"There's no point, I hope Diasuke can fight though, Haru won't stop until he's knocked out." Yuki answered with a tired sigh causing Satoshi's brow to twitch.

"You don't even care about him do you, you're just using him because you need someone that will be hated so you can look like the angelic plastic barbie prince that you are." he concluded with a narrow glare to Yuki.

"Of course I care, if I didn't I wouldn't be dating him." Yuki replied as though it was fact. Satoshi smirked though he looked more irritated than anything.

"That's bullshit if I've ever heard any in my life and I would think that you, _Prince Yuki_ , had more of a brain than that but I guess I was wrong." the younger growled dangerously before Haru went flying across the room and landed with a loud 'thud' against the wall. He fell, blacked out, while Diasuke opened the door to Satoshi's place.

"Where are you going?" Hitori asked slightly surprised that he could take out Black Haru so easily.

"To find Kyo since apparently none of you give a shit enough to do it." Diasuke answered, Satoshi nodded and got up to follow, looking at Shigure he paused.

"You're Shigure right, you know your _God's_ antics better than we do, lead us to where Kyo is. I don't want to attend his funeral and they've been gone for nearly two hours." Shigure hesitantly nodded and followed the boys outside unable to ignore the bloodstains that he saw on the wall.

A/N: Welp there you have it! The next chapter in this twisted but fun story! I hope everyone liked it (it's longer!) and will stay in touch (?) for the next chapter to come! Thanks again everyone who has been reading this. Review if you feel like it! ~Rena-chan


	9. Revised: Chapter 9: To Find a Neko

A/N: Hey everyone, next chapter for ya! I love the reveiws I'm getting and thanks to everyone who keeps reading despite my sow updates! This chapter may not seem as exciting but trust me when I say it's the beginning of all the hellish outbreaks you can think of so prepare yourself for that! Let's see, I don't think I have anything more to really say except I hopw you all enjoy this next chapter and always keep on reading!~Rena-chan

Ch. 9 (I think?): To Find a Neko

Haru looked around the room dazed, trying to remember where the hell he was or what happened. By the looks of the place nothing too terrible went down, however looking at Yuki and Hatori's face he could guess something bad happened. "Good to see you're finally awake, we need to get moving." Yuki snipped, Haru could tell he was worried, angry and even a bit...scared?

"Where to?" he asked pulling himself off the ground. As Hatori looked briefly at his head and back.

"The main house, I assume that's where Akito took Kyo and therefore we should be able to meet up with Shigure and the others." the doctor replied shortly giving him then Yuki a slight nod.

"Akito has Kyo?!" the ox snapped turning towards Yuki with wide fearful eyes, no wonder the rat was worried and scared. Hell he didn't even want to think about how Kyo was feeling right now with that monster!

"You went black after we showed up here, you brought Akito and he fought a bit with Kyo before dragging him off. Diasuke threw you into a wall which knocked you out then he and Satoshi took Shigure and headed off to find the other two who have been gone for a significant amount of time." Yuki explained, Haru nodded wondering what kind of lashing he would get from Akito after this monstrosity was over.

'Please, let Kyo be okay.' he thought through the entire silent car ride to the main house. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he mumbled when the gates opened and they rolled through.

"A bad feeling? A bad feeling Haru?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Kyo, Akito's most tormented victim is god knows where with that bastard and you're telling me you have a BAD FEELING?!" the grey haired raged, sure he had been angry at Kyo for going off to some guy's house without telling them. Much less the house of the two guys who were practically taking him away from his boyfriends. But there was only so much rage a person could keep inside of them and to think they were in this mess because Haru did the _one_ thing everyone knew NOT to do. He told the psychopathic god of the Sohma house.

"There's no need to start yelling, I'm sure there will be plenty of it when we find the others." Hatori stepped in before Haru could retort resulting in a fight and Haru going black for the second time. 'Not that Yuki isn't at the point of wanting to knock him on his ass anyway...the less injuries the better.'

"Hitori, do you have any idea where Kyo is?" Haru asked fearing that not only wouldn't they be able to find the neko, but also that Yuki would kill him if he didn't start shaping up. There was a sigh and long stretch of silence before the dragon nodded.

"You're not going to like what we find..." he warned pulling the car to a stop, the boys looked at each other half wondering if he was just talking about Kyo's possible abused condition or something worse.

"Hari? What are you doing here with Yuki and Haru?" Ayame questioned prancing out of the other's study room. Hitori vaguely wondered why, or how, he was in there but brushed it off and got to the point.

"Have you seen Akito lately?" Yuki stepped in quickly not wanting to bother with his brother, but if he had news on Kyo he was more than willing to talk to him for a second; but only a second.

"I haven't seen him, but I did hear someone pass by earlier...I just dismissed it as Kureno or someone else in the house. Why? Are you looking for him?" Ayame questioned growing concerned, surely Yuki didn't think Akito to be fit for an older brother right? Right?!

"We are, Akito has Kyo." Haru answered impatiently. Yuki watched the silent interaction between his older brother an Hitori after Haru spoke. It was more than obvious they were hiding something. Ayame's eye widened in shock and looked to Hitori with question and confusion clouding his gaze.

"What are you two hiding." he ground out eventually. It wasn't a question and the two older Sohmas knew it better than night and day itself.

"Do you think he is _there_?" Ayame squeaked eventually, Hitori sighed and nodded.

"Where?" Haru asked crossing his arms.

"There's a tradition in the family, one that only a few of us know about but it's kept secret from the younger generation until time comes. The cat of the zodiac is to be locked up until death in an isolated room after graduation of high school. I wouldn't put it past Akito to lock Kyo up earlier than what is supposed to be." Hatori replied, Ayame nodded sadly.

"Meaning what for the rest of us?" Yuki pressed further.

"Meaning that even though you're looking for him and even if you do find him there may be nothing any of us can do to help him." Ayame whispered looking down at the ground, honestly Yuki had never heard of what was to happen to Kyo and he was shocked to say the least.

'Has he known about this the entire time?' he wondered, looking to Haru he could tell the ox was boarder line going black again which wasn't something they needed right now. Maybe against Akito if they found him.

"Take us to this isolated room." Haru demanded. Before Hatori could reply the door opened to reveal none other than Akito himself. There was blood on his clothing, hands even hair and face. Crimson like the color of Kyo's eyes, the group of four had no doubt that the blood was from the neko, there wasn't any trace of damage on Akito however so they assumed Kyo didn't put up much of a fight.

"I'm sorry, they can't do that for you. Let's have a little chat. Ayame, Hatori you are dismissed. We won't be needing you here." the glint in the god's eyes was of sinister intent as the older males nodded and left the room leaving the three alone.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Him." Haru managed out through grit teeth, his fists clenched and shaking balls at his sides. Yuki guessed he was using every ounce of control he had over himself to not attack the older Sohma. Akito just smirked and chuckled back.

"Would you like to see him? I can show him to you." he said while opening the door in an almost beckoning way. There was a thick tension in the air but the two teens followed him anyway. They weren't sure if they wanted to see what had happened, they had a feeling that whatever did happen they wouldn't be able to see Kyo for long after this. No doubt he would be under lock and key and they would be put under strict watch. But they would follow Akito into whatever hell he caused, to find their neko.

A/N: Alright! So there you have it! The next chapter to this ever dramatic story. Gods I love writing this, okay so here's my plan, since I'm finishing up my other fanfiction Not Yet (which if you like this story and you like OHHC and KyoxTama fanfics I highly reccomend you read that one too!) in the next few chapter I should be getting updated out on this much faster. That story is a bit longer and so yea I've been kinda preoccupied with finishing it up. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope to see you keep on keeping reading! ~Rena-chan


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

A/N: Okay it's been a long time since I updated, once again, and this chapter is an "eh" length but there is a lot of action in it that I didn't want y'all to miss so yea. Anyway, I know this si shorter than what is prefered and the next chapter will be longer I promise because there's gonna be a lot of (somewhat gruesome) details, as per usual, thanks everyone who reviewed and thanks to all of you who favorite and follow this fic! Lastly, thank you all for your paitence and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Rena-chan

Ch. 10 (yay landmark!): Rescue

Diasuke, Satoshi, and Shigure were following a blood drip trail to the cat's isolation room. The three of them didn't talk on the walk there, Shigure kept watching and listening for signs of Akito while Diasuke and Satoshi quietly rushed to find their friend. "Akito is coming!" Shigure whispered urging the other two boys to duck into the trees with him, once they did so and were completely hidden they waited and listened.

"What have you done to him Akito." Haru demanded as he watched the ground, he couldn't help but to see the crimson stains on the patched grass.

"Nothing much, we just had a...chat I suppose you could say. He was very understanding and obedient." Akito replied almost as though he enjoyed himself.

'He probably did enjoy himself, sick bastard that he is.' Yuki growled in his mind, he knew better than to speak out unlike Haru and Kyo but that didn't mean he didn't bitch about Akito to himself. By the growl from Haru, Yuki could tell he was about to go black again and grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. His black side had gotten them in enough trouble already, depending on how Kyo was, he considered them lucky for now.

"Not very much further and you can see your beloved monster, of course there will be some precautions I have to take seeing as he won't be able to leave the main house after this." the Sohma head told them with a sly smile. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"You can't keep him here yet, graduation hasn't happened and the cat can't be locked up beforehand." he attempted to argue but Akito simply laughed coldly at this.

"That has been tradition hasn't it, but since we seem to be so fond of breaking tradition I say I can change the rules as I please. I can and will lock up that monster for the rest of its pathetic life whenever I please. After all it's not as though he came through, he can't beat you, the cat will never be able to beat the rat and so time doesn't matter anymore." he replied coming to a stop in front of the door, Yuki grew concerned when he heart nothing from inside. Was Kyo dead? Immobilized? Broken? The rat wanted nothing more than to see what was on the other side of the door.

"Any ideas on what to do now?" Satoshi asked looking over at Diasuke who was incredibly calm considering the situation, Kyo's situation, they were facing.

"I have a few, that kid, Haru or whatever his name is, has a short fuse. He will go off on Akito if we push hard enough...the other one, Yuki or something, is fast and calculative, he can break the door down and we can get Kyo out. After that we run." Diasuke answered with narrowed eyes at the hinges on the door.

"You can't be serious, what will happen to Haru and Yuki if Akito catches them?" Shigure hissed in a whisper.

"Their well being isn't our concern, after all if not for them this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place now would it?" Satoshi growled back, Shigure wanted to retort but sighed and nodded. All he could do now was hope for the best, and that Akito didn't kill any of them by the time this was all over. "When do you want to move in?" Diasuke watched as Akito prompted the two teens to look into the steel bar window that Kyo was granted. Haru seethed and turned to Akito yelling profanities un relenting, he didn't have a reason to stop as Yuki stood at the window seemingly frozen.

"Now." the older ordered just seconds before both he and Satoshi jumped out of the bushes. "Yuki, break the door down. We can get him out of here. Satoshi and Haru will keep Kyo busy, Shgure will head back to the main house and tell the others to ignore any commotion they might hear." Diasuke urged glancing over Haru and Satoshi team up on the older male and Shigure slink away in the woods.

"You think this will work out in the end? Akito is stronger than he looks, no Sohma can break him down." Yuki whispered darkly though his hands were already fisted and he slid into his stance.

"I don't care what work out in the end, but I'm not letting Kyo sit here in a cage with a lunatic that can beat him up at will. If you loved Kyo you would help free him, not stand there like the porcelain doll Akito has made you turn into!" came the growled reply. That was enough for Yuki, Diasuke was right after all, if he truly did love the neko as he claimed it was about time he actually showed it.

"I suppose if I can try and protect him from running off with you and the immature one over there, I should protect him from my own family as well." he agreed, Diasuke nodded and stepped back as Yuki broke the door. It wasn't enough for it to fall, for fear it may crush Kyo, but enough to where they could get inside. As soon as the two got in, they almost wished they had run. Diasuke's eyes widened and Yuki covered his open mouth biting his lip not to let out what could have been a highly girlish scream Kyo would never let him live down in the long run.

A/N: Aright there you have it, thanks again for everyone reading and I hope yopu continue watching for these updates because it's worth continuing these fanfics when I know people read them!


	11. Chapter 11: Akito's Rules

A/N: Okay hi, I feel like it's been years since I've updated this. So good news is that I no longer have school, family, and tedious shit getting in my way of updating 24/7. I'll be updating things faster and chapters will be longer so that's great for everyone! I'm hoping to have at least up to chapter hmm 15 by the end of the month I think if things go as planned. So anyway onto the chapter and less of me chatting! ~Rena-chan.

Ch. 11: Akito's Rules

The room was dark, Yuki was thankful for that, but the light that came in from the broken door illuminated the area surrounding the orange haired teen. Kyo himself was laying there, face down in a pool of red liquid, bones were clearly broken and his form looked disfigured and pained. "He's breathing." Diasuke announced in a low tone as he tried to move the teen onto his back to check him over. "Are you going to stand there and stare in shock or are you going to make sure Kyo doesn't die?" he added noticing Yuki was still staring at the blood spattered walls and the lack of anything in the room.

"I can't believe...Akito would do this, that _any_ Sohma head would do this..." the violet-eyed rat whispered as he too kneeled down and helped the blonde pick up and move Kyo out in the open. Satoshi and Haru were still in the process of fighting off Akito, Hitori slipped by them and walked over to the teens and resisted covering his mouth.

"Let's get him to a hospital, I'm not going to be able to give him everything he needs here. I'll bring my car around." he suggested, Diasuke nodded and glanced over to his fighting friend and the horror stricken dog still in the bushes.

"Diasuke! We have a small problem, Akito is down...kinda, he's a lot stronger than I expected. Hatsuharu is unconscious however and Shigure...well he seems pretty frozen. How's Kyo?" Satoshi questioned as he walked over and wiped his hands clean of sweat, dirt and blood.

"Not good, at all, that asshole didn't hold back at all on him it looks like aside from straight up murder." Diasuke started as Yuki walked over to help Haru regain his consciousness. "Come on, let's go find Hitori, leave those two to come to the hospital later." he added with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't think that coming to find Kyo would cause this much trouble in the entire damn family. You told me before that these guys were crazy, but I didn't think you meant _psychopathic_ crazy." Satoshi sighed crossing his arms. Diasuke nodded and sighed.

"I had forgotten how crazy the head was, I knew some of them to be insane but not all of them and not to that degree. The first time I met Kyo, his mother came to get him and she threatened to take him to the head...that's what caused Kyo to leave. I followed him being curious and then ran into Akito by mistake. I still have scars from him, but I thought he would have matured and grown up a little since then." Diasuke explained before the two conscious teens and the unconscious neko climbed into Hitori's car. Diasuke was in the front and Satoshi was in the back with Kyo's head in his lap as we cleaned up the small scratches on his face and tried to ignore the obvious blood seeping through the cat's clothing.

"How long do you think recovery will take for him?" Satoshi asked trying to stop the gashes in Kyo's chest from bleeding.

"By the looks of it, at least a month if not more depending on how bad those gashes are in his chest and side. Two months and a week or two at most I would say." Hitori replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Then we don't have much time left...Akito will recover from those injuries quickly, and when he does I highly doubt he's going to give Kyo time to leisurely enjoy life. He's not that gracious." Diasuke confirmed watching out the window.

"Do you expect Yuki and Haru to let Kyo go that easily? Aktio will give them trouble, Kyo knows that, he will not be able to forget. He isn't one to wish that fate on anyone. No matter the circumstances." Hitori pointed out.

"We told Kyo he could come with us, when we asked him about his true feelings for Haru and Yuki he seemed hesitant. Haru and Yuki themselves we hesitant in even helping, they want him close sure but for what reasons?" Satoshi huffed as he moved on to cleaning the blood off Kyo's arms and hands.

"We told Kyo he could come with us, when we asked him about his true feelings for Haru and Yuki he seemed hesitant. Haru and Yuki themselves we hesitant in even helping, they want him close sure but for what reasons?" Satoshi huffed as he moved on to cleaning the blood off Kyo's arms and hands.

"If Kyo still plans to come by the end off all this we'll have to make changes in our plans of when to leave." Diasuke announced with a slight sigh pulling out his phone.

"We can talk about it later, let's just focus more on getting Ko-neko conscious again at least." Satoshi whispered as the group pulled up to the hospital, Hitori was able to get quick responses thanks to his status as a doctor and soon Kyo was being carted inside by a team of nurses and ready doctors.

"Aktio...that bastard is going to pay for doing this to Kyo. God or not, no one fucks with my friends like this and walks out of it without a scratch." Diasuke growled to no one in particular.

A/N: So there's chapter 11! I hope you guys enjoy it, Haru and Yuki will be coming back in the next chapter I promise! As said before, please enjoy reading and I promise I'll have more chapters out soon! ~Rena-chan


	12. Ch 12: I Love Kyo

A/N: So this note is gonna be short because I don't have to apologize for waiting months to update. But yeah! Incredible I'm updating twice to the same fanfic in a week? That's batshit crazy no? Anyway, so looking forward to the reactions on this chapter, WARNING: A BOMB HAD BEEN DROPPED no, not a literal bomb, I can't kill Akito _that_ easily. Other than that, this chapter is probably the longest one up there so far with way more drama to come! Enjoy! ~Rena-chan.

Ch. 12: I Love Kyo

Haru opened his eyes to a worried looking Yuki and a prominent pain in his hands and head. "What happened? Where's Kyo and those other two?" he questioned as Yuki helped him sit up.

"Kyo's in rough shape, Diasuke, Satoshi and Hair took him to the hospital and a few minutes ago Hair called and said they've stabilized his vitals and you two can go see him tomorrow. Akito was just lead inside by Kureno not too long ago so I suggest we get out of here as quick as possible before they come back." Shigure replied walking towards the entrance of the main house. Yuki nodded and the two teens followed the dog out and away from the main house.

"How bad do you think this is going to turn out?" Yuki asked with a sigh as he watched Tohru fuss over Haru with Shigure. The older sighed and shook his head.

"It's going to be rough, Akito isn't going to let any of you off easy. I don't doubt Kyo will try and run off with Diasuke and Satoshi after all this. If you and Haru plan on stopping him, I suggest you start trying tomorrow. If you don't, it's likely we won't be seeing him for a long time." Shigure eventually replied catching the attention of Haru and Tohru as well.

"That is, if we see him ever again at all right?" Haru supplied with an irritated undertone which Yuki knew was directed towards himself more than anyone else.

"Hatsuharu-kun..." Tohru whispered, the younger teen stood and punched the wall and stormed out. Yuki got up and followed with a slight nod to Shigure as he left.

"Haru, getting mad at yourself won't do anything for us or for Kyo. Besides, I'm sure Kyo will give us an earful when we see him next." Yuki tried to reason, prince he may be but consoler he was not.

"That is if those two assholes will even let us get to him, I don't doubt that Diasuke kid will be so easy and Satoshi will probably wring our necks if we try and keep Kyo here." Haru growled to no one.

"They'll let us see him, they're protective but not unreasonable." the older teen supplied with a shrug.

"Unlike us." the ox mumbled running a hand through his hair. "We must look like lunatics to Kyo compared to his two friends."

"Kyo will come round to us, there's something wrong with the older of the two. I don't trust him at all, Satoshi is relatively fine but Diasuke is something else. He's the brain of the two for sure, and I don't doubt he has something planned even if Satoshi doesn't know about it in full detail." Yuki huffed and crossed his arms.

"You've been snooping around those two? Or have you just been watching those detective shows on TV recently?" Haru questioned with a smirk, Yuki blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm just saying there's something off about them. The older in particular, also he said he met Kyo when they were three by mistake right?" Haru scoffed as the two walked towards the hospital.

"How do you meet someone by mistake? More than that, Akito remembered him when we were fighting and I don't doubt that sicko used that knowledge against Kyo to get him down." Yuki nodded to the others words and sighed as they walked in the automatic doors of the hospital. The woman at the front desk smiled to the two of them and they gave her small smiled back.

"How may I help you two boys?" she asked brightly seeing as the two clearly were looking for someone getting better.

"Sohma Kyo, we've been told he's here, we're two of his cousins and wanted to check up on him to see how he is so we can report to the rest of our family. We were also notified that two of his friends are here. Their first names are Diasuke and Satoshi but that's all we know about them." Yuki replied with a polite smile as Haru bussied himself watching people coming and going and their conditions.

"Oh yes, Diasuke and Satoshi left not to long ago they said they'll be back after lunch or something, I'll give you two the room and floor number. If you want I can send up a doctor to give you two a rundown on his health over all." she replied getting onto her computer and typing in a few things.

"Thank you very much Dr...Sanza? Thank you very much for everything." Yuki replied with a slight bow. The woman blushed and nodded writing down the room and floor number before the two headed off to find it. As they got to the door Haru grew more and more nervous, knowing Kyo couldn't exactly leap out of bed and physically murder him was only partially helpful to calm his nerves about this entire situation.

"I don't know about this, Yuki, maybe it's too soon for us to be here face to face with him..." he mumbled, Yuki shook his head and opened the door after knocking gently. The older stood in the doorway for a few seconds before making his way over to the hospital bed so Haru could take up his previous position at the door.

"Kyo, how are you doing?" the rat questioned softly, kyo looked up at him with slightly glazed over eyes and looked out the window.

"How do you think? Look around you Yuki. I'm in a hospital, half the nurses are girls, the pain is constant and oh yeah I _still_ have to deal with Akito and shit when or rather _if_ I get out of here alive. And _you_ ," Kyo turned to glare at Haru in the doorway, "I don't need you here. I don't want you here. Hatsuharu. Leave. Now." he pointedly ordered. Haru visibly flinched at the tone of his boyfriend but didn't move to leave yet.

"Kyo, maybe you should hear him out. You know his black side-" Yuki started but was cut off by Haru shaking his head.

"A black side doesn't make any of this okay, it never has and never will. That goes for you too Yuki, they way you two have been acting is ridiculous. I'm glad Diasuke was even there to fucking help you get me out of that damn cage in the first place! Hell if it hadn't been for them would I even _be_ alive now?!" Kyo questioned in a near frantic manner had it not been for the searing eyes he had pinned on the two Sohma's.

"Of course you would be! Do you question us that much that you don't think we would try and do anything for you in that situation?" Yuki's eyes narrowed at the accusatory tone the other was harboring.

"Do I not have a reason to? Diasuke and Satoshi relayed the entire day back to me after I left with Akito...you two didn't even show up to the main house until I was unconscious and almost dead." Kyo chuckled dryly. "I don't need more of a reason to question you two, hell if I needed more of a reason I'd probably be dead already. You know what, I'm done with you two." he decided and turned away from the two of them. Yuki was about to set Kyo straight when he found himself being pulled out of the room.

"You guys were brave coming here so quickly, I know we told Hatori-san he could come visit but...we were expecting it to be later at night when he had calmed down more. He's in bad physical shape but the mental part of it is so much worse." Satoshi commented as the two Sohma's were pulled out of the room and the door was shut.

"I suppose it's no surprise that you two are back here so soon. What did you tell Kyo about after he was taken away by Aktio, he said you two told him everything that happened after he left." Haru grumbled staring at Diasuke, Satoshi's eyes narrowed and crossed his arms defensively.

"He deserves to know what all happened." Diasuke answered calmly though there was a hard undertone in his voice that Yuki resisted the urge to glare at. "Satoshi, why don't you go back in and see Kyo, I'm sure he would like to see you now. I'll talk with these two." Satoshi nodded and walked back into the room with Kyo, soon light laughter and loud dramatic exclamations no doubt from Satoshi. Diasuke smirked slightly before motioning to Haru and Yuki to walk with him.

"So, you told our _boyfriend_ that we did nothing to help him until you and your little ball of dramatic energy in there knocked some sense into us is that right?" Haru huffed and glared.

"No, as he said, I relayed in exact detail what happened after he was taken away. What he infers from that information I cannot control." the blonde answered easily.

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish with Kyo Diasuke? You're an old friend of his, what is it that you want from him?!" Yuki eventually snapped, though he kept his voice low so they wouldn't be kicked out of the hospital, he wanted straight answers and he wasn't going to sit around and wait for them.

"I have what I want, it's certainly nothing that you have believe me, tell me Prince Yuki do you think you can protect Kyo? Do you even want to protect him?"

"Of course he wants to. He is his _fucking_ boyfriend you asshole! How dare you think Yuki wouldn't care! How dare you think _we_ wouldn't care!" Haru yelled uncaring for the nurses around them wandering the halls.

"Because you haven't shown him you care, you haven't shown me a trace of caring more than you have to."

"Why do you care?!" Yuki questioned hardly keeping his arms from flailing wildly in a crazed manner.

"Because I love him." Diasuke answered with narrowed eyes as Haru and Yuki stopped in their tracks. Diasuke practically watched the gears turning in their brains as it tried to wrap around that information. It was several minutes before either of them tried to speak again, when Yuki eventually did pipe up it was hardly anything intelligent.

"You...you what?"

A/N: BAM! There you have it guys, the dropped bomb. What will Haru and Yuki do now? What will Kyo do? Is the lovely trio of cursed zodiacs broken up or are they just at a trench in the rode? You'll find out in upcoming chapters if you keep reading! Thanks to everyone taking the time to review especially those of you who review on every chapter (you know who you are) love ya! ~Rena-chan.


	13. Ch 13: What Now?

**A/N:** How long has it been since I've updated this fic? Like a year or something? I apologize for the long wait for those of you who continue to read this, it took a lot longer to come out with an idea of how I wanted the whole hospital scenes and stuff to go. Now then, this is a **warning** my fictions are dark and angst-ridden if that's not shit you're into or you can't handle it then for fcks sake don't read them. Furthermore since things are going smoother and my life is kind of winding down to being more manageable I will hopefully get the next few chapters up in a timely manner. Lastly, none of my shit is edited, I don't want to put someone else through that hell and honestly who has the time to read and reread 200+ pages of my shit anyway? No one. So I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and in sentence structure etc. Just an FYI I did change Daisuke's name back to the original spelling because I'd been spelling it wrong since I took over this fic so yeah..lmao sorry for the confusion. I'm trying to be more picky about that stuff but when it's your own writing it's a bit difficult. Anyway, enough of me talking and onto the 13th chapter of this clusterfuck.

Ch.13 What Now?

"You heard me, I love him, I have since we met all those years ago. Even though we weren't allowed to have contact with each other outside of school and supervised events my feelings never changed for him. So tell me, do you really care and love Kyo? If you do you better start showing it otherwise I won't stand by and let him be taken away. Akito can't do anything to me and he knows it, I'm not part of the Sohma family nor am I cursed. I don't have any intention of ever letting him get his psychotic hands on Kyo ever again. If you can't say or do the same for Kyo then you don't deserve him." came the explanation, and with that the blonde abruptly turned and walked off back into the room briefly to say goodbye before he and Satoshi walked out.

"Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic." Haru seethed about ready to punch the wall. "Now what do we do?" he questioned looking to Yuki for answers as he always did. Yuki thought back on how Kyo had acted, in the hospital towards them.

'Is it best if we let Daisuke and Satoshi take him away?' the violet eyed teen questioned in his head with a mental sigh. "Haru, I am going to talk to Kyo again but I want you to stay here while I do it." he eventually decided with a stern but pleading look to the ox cursed teen. Haru seemed to understand and nodded, taking a seat against the wall out of sight so he couldn't affect the conversation at all.

'Yuki will talk some sense into him right? He always does.' Haru told himself though based on what Kyo had said he couldn't help but feel a pit of hopelessness and pain blooming in his chest and stomach. What Daisuke said before he left, how long did they know each other again? 'Kyo would probably willingly go with them now. And it's all my fault.' grumbling in his head the ox cursed took out the phone he had been given some time ago and dialed the number of the person he never would have thought he'd be going to for relationship advice as long as he was alive.

" _Haru? It's different having you calling me like this? How can I help you hm~?"_ the voice questioned making Haru wonder if this was truly the right decision, then again, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Aya, I need some advice, relationship advice." he kept his voice down and monotone on purpose, no need for anyone to be snooping around to hear him, but he was sure the high pitched squeal from the other end of the phone would have given him away to anyone within a three mile radius. He was _very_ happy to help Haru with his lovers. 'Gods help me.' he begged before walking down the hall lest Yuki or Kyo accidentally overhear his conversation.

"I thought I told you to leave, I don't want to see you or that damned ox." Kyo glared at the intruder in his room, sure he was fine with seeing Daisuke and Satoshi but he really didn't want to deal with Yuki and definitely not Hatsuharu.

"And when have I ever listened to you? I can understand you're angry, you have every right to be just that and you may stay angry for as long as you need...however there are bigger problems that are going to arise out of this. We were lucky that Hatori and Shigure were able to help us this time but Akito is going to lash back at us as soon as he is able. We know that better than anyone and knowing him he will bring the whole damn family into it and people are going to get hurt. If we can I would love for us to be able to put aside our relationship issues and the issues with your friends and figure out what we're going to do in the next couple of months." the rat rushed out, normally he was good at talking with people, I mean he was the class president for a reason, but he couldn't for whatever reason feel so calm around Kyo. It wasn't so easy staring into those pained yet blazing eyes. Yuki wondered how in the world Kyo even managed to show those two emotions at once.

There was a long stretch of silence in the room between the two cousins and lovers, Yuki watched Kyo's heart monitor and read over what every number he could find on every screen meant while Kyo mulled things over in his head. He knew it wasn't easy on Yuki or Haru to learn the full extent of what happened and he could tell that someone told them about what was going to happen to him and the contract with Akito. 'Daisuke offered a way out of that, I could leave this whole thing behind me.' he reminded himself but he knew there was a problem with that theory. 'Haru and Yuki will be left here with Akito more pissed off than he's ever been...Yuki would go back to that room and Haru? What wouldn't Akito do to Haru at this point.' another side of his brain reasoned. Sure he was mad at the two for not doing more and he was still royally pissed at haru for bringing Akito into this at all in the first place. But, he had common sense, contrary to popular belief in his family, Akito was a large problem for any cursed Sohma and there would have to be something done about him before anything else could get even remotely resolved. 'If Akito is dealt with then I could leave freely and not have to worry about the rest of this shit.' Kyo concluded running a hand gingerly through his hair, his head still ached from some sort of impact Akito had undoubtedly caused.

"Be careful with that hand, you're going to have to wait for it to recover a bit more before you can use it normally." Yuki's voice drifted into his head though it was hardly taken note of for the first few seconds. Suddenly realizing how much his body ached and burned Kyo closed his eyes willing away the pain for a while longer. Everything hurt, he couldn't imagine what it would be like trying to stand or walk right now. It was all too painful. He was surprised, slightly, at the feeling of another hand burying itself into his hair. Opening his eyes, though he assumed they were half-lidded and if they looked as glazed over as they felt then he wondered if Yuki could even see them anyway, the other teen stared back at him with worried eyes. They quivered every now and then with pain, confusion, fear among other emotions Kyo had seen before but usually not directed at him. Kyo didn't bother to nod at his words, or really even suggest he had heard them in the first place, he didn't have to after all. Yuki knew him well enough.

"What now?" Kyo found himself asking though his voice was tired and it hurt his throat a little to speak. Apparently yelling at people the moment you wake up in the hospital was an unwise choice. Hindsight 20/20. Yuki sighed, partially in relief and partially because he felt so helpless,he really didn't know. He knew Kyo was aware of that too, for once he had no clue what the hell he was supposed to do or say.

 **A/N:** Alright and I think I'm going to end this here for now with a semi-fluffy hospital scene. Apologies that Haru wasn't brought back in yet but don't worry that second meeting will be happening in the next chapter We Fight. Over all this didn't turn out as terrible as I expected and as always keeping looking for updated in the near (I hope) future! What the hell is going to happen with Akito and oh yeah Daisuke and Satoshi are still in the picture too somewhere. Will Yuki end up murdering his brother? Who knows XP as always happy reading! ~Rena-chan


	14. Ch 14: Starting Over

**A/N:** Alright well it's been a while since I've updated this fic so I might as well do it right? Not going to lie I've started to kind of lose motivation for this story and my original vision for it got pretty clouded so I'm kind of shit-posting this until I can get back on track to where it needs to be. With that being said thanks to everyone who has stuck with this I'm impressed with both your patience and dedication. Regardless, here's chapter 14, miracle I know, enjoy.

Ch. 14: Starting Over

It was a couple days later that Kyo was released from the hospital and found himself back in his own room. Though he was still on a number of painkillers and supported bandages on his hands, ribs, and leg, for the most part he felt physically okay considering the circumstances. There was always that reminder in the back of his head that Akito could have done much worse to him in the long run. He still had not shared a word or even a passing glance to Hatsuharu, and for the most part the ox didn't push him to stick around him either. When he did on occasion Yuki was there to intervene as needed. That being said he was getting tired of watching the two people he cared for most play a game of avoidance as was everyone else in the two households. "Yuki, do you think you can push them together? This is getting ridiculous." Rin, who had been informed of the situation via Ayame later in the week, questioned as the two watched Haru sulking from the porch of Shigure's. She had dropped by to see how Kyo was doing, and was given a helping of reality as she watched the two tiptoe around each other through the day. She had heard the situation was bad, but not this bad.

"I don't know, as much as I'd like to say they'll recover from all this I don't even know if they want to. Haru would have to swallow his pride and Kyo...well it would just be nice if he was willing to spend enough time around Haru to understand. Black Haru may have screwed things up, but we all know it's impossible for Haru to control himself and think rationally while black. Kyo understands that, but I think he's still in shock that Haru went as far as he did." The rat sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We all were surprised to say the least, I suppose Kyo has a reason. Black Haru is unpredictable and very well could have possibly ended Kyo's life. But they both care for you, Yuki, neither of them are standing up against you at the moment. If you tried you could get them to at least work with each other for a bit." Rin pointed out as she stood and turned to walk back inside in order to help Tohru.

'They may care for me yes, but will they listen to me? Not even I know the answer to that. They're both unpredictable in their reactions to what I say, how, and when.' Yuki sighed to himself before standing up and heading inside to find Kyo first, praying to some deity that he would at least be listened to for a little while.

"Kyo? May I come in?" Yuki knocked lightly on his door, at a half grunted answer he entered to see the tanned teen laying on his back with his eyes closed. The porcelain prince couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene, seeing Kyo relaxed wasn't all that common lately so this was a good sign he was starting to calm down from the events of the other week. It would still be a while until he was fully back to normal but this was start. Sitting next to him and resting against the headboard Yuki traced the cat's features with his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he questioned looking out the bedroom window. Overall Kyo had a nice room, well lit for sunbathing as he tended to enjoy such as he was at the moment, but it wasn't too spacious so it felt empty. Kyo kept it clean, despite the occasional teasing from Haru saying that was such a kitten thing to do, but it was obvious that he was there. Unlike Yuki's room Kyo had things that he enjoyed scattered around, pictures of him with some teammates from the track team a year ago, even some family pictures he had been forced into a long time ago and ones with Kazuma as well. Kyo drew people to him, he was warm and active, even when he wasn't physically doing something he had a presence that you simply couldn't miss. Without knowing it he radiated confidence, and yet it wasn't always cocky or crude. Often there was a gentle side shown, one for people like Yuki to take cover under when his cold exterior was freezing even himself. It wasn't easy to find people like Kyo, which was why Yuki assumed Daisuke and Satoshi held such affection for him.

"Yuki? Hey, you back down to Earth yet? Yuki?" the voice brought him out of his quickly dampening thoughts to look down at those eyes that held so much passion and life, despite that they were currently rolling and accompanied by a slightly exasperated sigh. "Welcome back to the living, are you alright?" the concern hung in the air as Yuki thought about the question, he was physically fine, didn't feel sick or anything, but his head had been in a bit of turmoil the past few days. He just didn't know how to express it in the way he wanted. Instead of trying to formulate a satisfying response he shuffled down and tucked himself into Kyo's side, being careful to avoid sore spots, closed his eyes.

"I will be." he all but whispered, causing Kyo to frown. 'The fuck does that even mean?!' the orange-haired teen could have thrown his arms in the air in his confusion but painkillers made him drowsy for most of the day and Yuki was comfortable enough to nap with.

"Whatever you say princey." came the mumble accompanied with a yawn as Kyo's eyes closed again and his breath evened out much to Yuki's surprise. He was usually the first one asleep when they took naps, but he figured it had something to do with the medication Kyo was on. Snuggling a bit closer Yuki's mind drifted again to his conversation with Daisuke at the hospital. If he wanted to keep Kyo with him he really needed to get him and Haru to at least be on speaking terms again and soon. A few of the other Sohmas were devising a plan on what to do with Akito in the future while Tohru was just trying to keep the peace between everyone as usual. He half wondered what would happen to the Sohma family in the long run, if they were even destined to stay part of the zodiac forever or not. "Yuki, I can all but see the thoughts running through your head and that's probably because I'm not looking at it.. Shut up and sleep already." Kyo's partially annoyed mumble once again brought him out of his thoughts again. The gruff concern brought an amused smile to Yuki's lips and he nodded. Knowing he didn't have to say anything for Kyo to understand. Just one more of the many things he was grateful to Kyo for.

"I wish we could start this entire month over." he whispered eventually, pulling the other from his half asleep state. Kyo blinked at him and rubbed his eyes figuring he would be getting very little sleep in the next half hour. Yuki didn't talk about his feelings, but when he did he could either talk himself into a hole for an hour or start talking, decide what he was saying was idiotic and stop until Kyo basically had to have a verbal battle with him in order to get him to spill. Later resulting in a longer conversation and an eventual much needed makeup/comfort session before they took a nap.

"What happened happened, I'm not dead and Akito hasn't come back yet. Focus on that." he suggested looking down at those captivating violet hues. There was something about them that always seemed so isolated, Kyo figured it had something to do with his childhood and how Yuki was kept in a room all the time with Akito of all people. That would be enough to make any normal person fucked up on the mental spectrum. Yet Yuki was strong enough to get through it, and then to leave the main house, it was admirable really but Kyo couldn't help feeling as though the rat of the Sohma family was keeping way too much locked inside his head. Slowly driving himself into a hole of insanity. And the family really didn't need another Akito walking around, clearly he was mentally screwed and Kyo much rather keep Yuki from anything like that in the future. He just had no idea how, or if he even could. He was just the cat after all.

"We should have done more, I should have taken control of the situation when I had the chance in the beginning. I could have prevented this entire thing." Yuki's voice got quieter and the grip on Kyo's shirt got a bit tighter. Kyo sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"You may have been able to keep Haru from getting Akito this time, yes, but let's be real, do you honestly think you can keep him from getting Akito every time an incident like this happens? Black Haru is a manifestation of Haru's subconsciousness right? At least that's what has been said about the actions of the Black side over all these years. It's possible that unknowingly there's a part of Haru that wanted Akito to know. Even if he doesn't mean it, it's part of his subconsciousness meaning it's part of him as well. Part of his wishes and personality is locked away with the Black side, but they're still wants and wishes of his own." Kyo reasoned as he stared up at the ceiling.

"If that's true then you're saying this could happen again." Yuki mumbled, half in thought and half in reply.

"It's possible yes, no guarantee but possible."

"Is that why you're planning to leave with Daisuke and Satoshi? Or is it because you love them?" Haru's voice suddenly sounded from the doorway. Kyo's eyes narrowed and Yuki sat up to look over at the ox. Despite the progress Kyo was making, he knew this was not a good subject to be on. Haru was already irritated for one reason or another, Yuki briefly wondered how much of their conversation he heard, but that wasn't the point. They couldn't afford to get into a fight right now. Kyo couldn't fight physically and Yuki didn't really want to fight Haru either. Unfortunately to his horror Haru was obviously already on the edge of going black.

"What are you talking about ox, I don't love them, they're friends I don't get why that concept is so damn hard for you to grasp. If I leave it's because I don't want to be trapped in a cage for the rest of my fucking life at Akito's will because in case you didn't notice that doesn't go over too damn well." Kyo hissed back as he sat up and directed a burning glare back at the two-toned teen.

"Let's not fight, neither of you should be fighting right now. Kyo you are still on medication don't even think about getting up and Haru you should go calm down for a little while." the rat attempted, effectively acting as a barrier between the two lovers, if he could even call them that at this point anymore.

"Shut up Yuki! You just want me gone isn't that right? You both do! Neither of you want me here! Why the hell am I staying around two Sohmas as fucked up as you are?!" Haru was screaming, effectively alerting the rest of the household, Shigure and Rin came running up the stairs to try and ease the situation or at least make sure no physical fights broke out.

"Haru! Think about what you're saying!" Rin entered the fight standing in front of Haru, forcing him to look at her. "Every Sohma has something that's not completely right about them and we all know that. We're not perfect we're part of a curse for fuck's sake but look at the people you're hurting! You're hurting the people you love Haru! Wake the fuck up!" she screamed, Tohru had long backed out of the situation and hid downstairs as she cried, Shigure was in the hall not far from calling Hitori and Yuki and Kyo were staring at Rin in partial shock at her sudden action.

"This is all too much, dammit Haru if you want to leave so bad the door is right behind you, we're not keeping you here." Kyo eventually spoke out causing Rin and Yuki to turn to him and stare. The burning of is previous gare had turned into a raging fire, even Yuki had trouble not flinching under it.

"Kyo are you crazy?! You can't just tell him to leave! God knows what will happen!" Rin exclaimed, Haru however remained silent, staring back at Kyo's eyes.

The two continued to stare down each other, Rin eventually left the room to ask Shigure what to do and to console Tohru, the inu leaned against the wall and watched the three. In a moment, their stares broke, the cause of it being the near silent cries coming from Yuki who had moved to the wall next to Kyo's bed. His arms wrapped around his torso and his slight shaking alerted the other two even before he started making noise. "Yuki?" Kyo started, quietly as to not scare him, Haru had calmed almost instantly and moved towards the rat. However before he could touch him Yuki flinched back and moved to sit on the unoccupied side of Kyo's bed.

"Why can't we start over, why can't we all just start over." his voice came out as a choked whisper as he wiped at his eyes. Haru approached him carefully, grabbing onto one of his hands just to hold it and looked over at Kyo who nodded slightly before returning his attention to Yuki.

"Alright Yuki, let's start over, just please don't cry." the ox pleaded, handing him a tissue Kyo passed him from the other side of the room. Yuki wiped at his eyes again and turned to look at Kyo, who again nodded in silent agreement, Yuki nodded back and scooted over to resume his previous position tucked into Kyo's side. Only this time the two were joined by Haru, who had effectively shed most of his clothes, on Yuki's other side. Finally things had calmed, they were as they should be, at least for now. From outside the room Shigure couldn't help the fond if not slightly perverted smile that crossed his lips as he shut the door too Kyo's room and returned downstairs to explain what happened to the two girls.

 **A/N:** Alright wow so that happened! Umm I don't really know what to say this chapter didn't play out really at all as I thought it would but I do enjoy the fluff. Anyway I'm probably going to wrap this fiction up really soon, maybe another 1-3 chapters so they can take care of Akito and what not and we'll see what happens with Daisuke and Satoshi as well. As always thanks for reading feel free to leave reviews if you like it or think there needs to be a change! ~Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	15. Chapter 15: Choose

**A/N:** Oh my gods I'm at chapter fifteen already?! In all honesty though I'm super excited for this chapter, Kyo is still injured so there won't be any physical activity of the violent kind (or other kind if that was what your brain went to immediately) but there will be a shiiiiiiit ton of tension between our trio and Kyo's friends. I really hope you all enjoy it, I've had a blast writing it and yeah enjoy! Oh, on a side note, I'm planning to start wrapping this up soon, maybe as soon as the next two-three chapters? Only time will tell but I'm looking for that ending point. Thanks to my reviewers especially **RainbowStarMountain** this chapter is dedicated to you so I hope you like it!

Ch. 15: Choose

There was a muffled noise coming from across the hall, quiet enough to go unnoticed if you tried, but Yuki wasn't trying to ignore it. Rather as soon as he heard it he was wide awake and close to panicking. Kyo wasn't supposed to be up and moving too much on his own yet since it was still fairly recent he had been able to come home. Hatori okayed him for minimal exercise but nothing that could put his body under a lot of stress. Of course this caused their neko to be quite restless as he was an active being. Yuki couldn't so much relate, as he didn't mind taking things laid back and easy, Haru trained but he wasn't so much of a busy body as Kyo. 'Good thing too otherwise we may have lost him permanently a few times.' the mouse's brain snarked a bit as he glanced over at the still sleeping two-toned teen.

"What are you doing here?" the sudden, quiet, words brought Yuki out of his musings over his boyfriend and back to the reason he had woken up in the first place. Over the last couple days he trained his body to wake up at any movement or sound of possible distress of pain from Kyo. Needless to say it came in handy when his boyfriend was so damn stubborn and idiotic when it came to his own health. The rat himself could cough and Kyo would take him to the hospital, the when it came to himself? The idiot neko would jump out an eight story window, break his ankle and simply say all he needed was to "walk it off". Idiot. When there was another sound, something like a window opening, Yuki got up and opened his own door a crack. Just so he could see what was going on inside the other's room.

"I came to see how you're doing since you haven't been out of this house I assume since you got home. Satoshi would have come too had I left when he was awake but I figured I'd come on my own to keep things quiet. Besides, I wanted to give you this." the other voice answered, Yuki's eyes narrowed immediately. He knew that voice, oh did he commit that voice to memory like no one would ever believe. Across the hall, in his boyfriend's room, Daisuke was climbing through the window. He was dressed casually, clearly not planning on attending school, and with what looked like an envelope in hand.

'The hell...what is going on here?' Yuki's mind hissed at him to get closer, thanking the gods for being the rat of the zodiac, the violet hued teen made his way silently through the door and next to the other's door without alerting either of them.

"The hell is that?" Kyo questioned, pointing to the white thing in the other's hand, making Daisuke smile slightly and hand it over. Everything about Yuki was telling him to run in there and grab it before Kyo could open it, for all he knew it could be some sort of drug so the other could get him out of the house or something. But Yuki waited, with bated breath, and watched as Kyo opened the thing to reveal a card.

"Just something Satoshi and I thought we would get you since we doubted you were having much fun all cooped up in here all the time. Since delivering it via the front door would undoubtedly cause some...problems with your cousins I thought I'd just drop in during one of my night visits and give it to you in person." Daisuke explained, there was a small trace of a blush crossing his cheeks but the dimness of the room made it unclear to say for sure if it was there or not. Kyo didn't even know what to say, he just stared at the card then up at his friend then back at the card without saying anything for a solid minute or two.

"Y-you're a fucking idiot. Both of you." he eventually whispered but Yuki could tell there was no real hostility in his tone. He was grateful. He was grateful to the bastard that caused so many problem for his two lovers. Had Yuki mentioned this was his _boyfriend_ yet?! Kyo clearly hadn't. Daisuke just smiled back at him in understanding, that charming smile made Yuki want to vomit.

"Do you want some fresh air? It's been awhile since you've been out hasn't it? I'll help you." he asked looking around the room for a brief moment. There was something he saw that he didn't like. His eyes narrowed every so slightly Yuki almost missed it. Frowning slightly he wondered what it was the other had spotted on Kyo's desk.

"Sure, I can't spend too much time out there, but some air would be nice." Kyo agreed, Yuki's eyes sparked. However he was able to keep his emotions in check for the most part. That was until he saw Daisuke putting his arms around Kyo to help him up. One of them sliding a little too low to be necessary. That was it. No one put their arms around Kyo like that without valid reasoning, and this was not a valid reason unless you were a damn fucking doctor. Putting on his best facade of being both half asleep and appearing to be suffering from a terrifying nightmare, something Yuki did actually suffer from on occasion to which he would always end up in his cousin's bed for sooner or later, wasn't too difficult. Making sure his plan was in action Yuki slowly opened the door to Kyo's room and walked in.

Both Daisuke Kyo turned around immediately when he heard his door open to see Yuki standing there looking like just walked out of the world's most terrifying movie. He was clearly trying to wake himself up from it and looked like he half succeeded but not fully. 'Wonder if it's a nightmare about Akito.' the neko briefly wodnered. Without a second thought he detangled himself from Daisuke's arms, trusting himself enough to walk across his floor to his nezumi and take a shaking pale hand in his own. "Sorry Daisuke, but I think I should stay here, Yuki rarely comes to me with night problems but when he does it's nothing simple. Thanks for the card again, I'll see you and Satoshi soon but tell him I said hi, I think it'd be best if you leave before Yuki wakes up and thinks you're some psycho intruder." the neko decided without turning to look at his friend. Daisuke always understood when something was serious, he'd be alright. What he didn't catch was the blazing glare that his friend shot Yuki before he wiped it away and turned towards the window.

"Of course, I'll see you around soon Kyo. Good luck with your cousin." he smiled and began to climb out the window as Kyo lead Yuki to lay with him under the covers of his bed. The mouse allowed his arms to circle the other's broad shoulders and laid his head on Koy's chest. Kyo ran his fingers through the silk-like hair of the other and closed his own eyes. Missing when Yuki's eyes opened and smirked cruelly back at Daisuke, making sure to nuzzle into Kyo a bit more while keeping eye contact with the other who was on the other side of the now shut window. The glare he received in return was even stronger than the previous one but Yuki didn't let it bother him. Kyo was _his_ , everyone else with the exception of Haru could keep their hands the fuck off.

'Lest they want to lose them that is.' Yuki smiled to himself at his accomplishment. Haru may be a bit irritated to wake up alone but as long as Yuki kept up his story of having a nightmare neither Kyo or Haru would press him on it. 'I guess Rin really was right, I can change a lot in our relationship by doing small things here and there.' he mused to himself. He was a bit surprised that the horse noticed all this to begin with but then again he never gave her enough credit in the first place. She was a smart observant one.

When Haru woke to notice he was in bed alone he wasn't pleased, Yuki had gone to sleep with Kyo some time during the night apparently. Kyo himself was up, no doubt with some help from Shigure, seeing as neither his nor Yuki's room was occupied by the cat. 'It's good he's getting up some and moving around a bit more.' the ox thought to himself as he got up. Forgetting he was wearing very little clothing he made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine and walked downstairs. Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast, Shigure was saying something Haru was fairly certain he didn't want to tune into by the way the girl was blushing. However he didn't spot Kyo in his respective spot on the couch or at the table. 'Where is he?' he wondered with a frown, he couldn't have gone running since Hatori basically put him under house arrest as soon as he was released from the hospital. "Where's Kyo?" he eventually voiced to Shigure who turned to look at him for a moment then sighed.

"He's in the yard,but Haru before you go out there you might want to put some clothes on. Also one of his friend's dropped by so he's chatting with them for a while." the inu answered before going back to chatting with an even redder Tohru.

'A friend? Which one?' there weren't many friends of Kyo's that actually knew where he lived, for obvious reasons, should the information of prince Yuki's house be revealed in their school at any time they would have a problem. Kyo himself had quite a fanclub as well and didn't need any of them showing up out of the blue either. Personally Haru thought it would be slightly amusing to see just how many girls would show up every morning for the two, but he also knew it would get old really fast. His boyfriends were hard enough to make smile and laugh as is, he didn't need them in a permanent foul mood day in and day out. With that knowledge in mind Haru again wondered who was outside with Kyo. Deciding to just find out, forgetting what the dog said about his lack of clothing, he walked out the door to see that little twerp Kyo considered a friend. Satoshi was his name if Haru remembered correctly.

"Daisuke told me he would have come over too but he had to make a few calls I guess so he just sent me over. I have to be back in time to get my lunch though so I can't stay too long." Satoshi explained rocking up on his toes slightly, he reminded Haru of Momiji to an extent. But he didn't hate Momiji with a passion. Satoshi he did.

"I see, and you're still going to the dojo everyday after school?" Kyo questioned, tilting his head slightly and opening one of his closed eyes to glance at the other boy.

"Of course, if I don't how am I ever gonna kick your ass? Also, Kyo, isn't that your cousin? Why doesn't he have any clothes on?" Satoshi asked pointing behind the neko to where Haru was standing on the porch in all but his birthday suit. Kyo sighed, and resisted rolling his eyes before he turned around and started walking towards the ox.

"Haru, what are you doing out here without any clothes on." It may have been a question but it came out more like a bored statement.

"Shigure said you were out here with a friend, I didn't think you'd be so bold to invite that one over though." Haur's eyes flashed as he glared over at Satoshi, who waved him off but called out to Kyo.

"I think I'm gonna go before the other one gets up too, seeya Kyo! Get better soon!" He basically shouted before running off. Kyo waved to him before turning back to Haru with a look of irritation.

"He's gone now, are you happy? I get you don't like him, or Daisuke, but for fucks sake you guys don't control who my friend are." the neko mildly hissed back as he turned to stalk into the house. He was stopped however when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"I think it's time you choose Kyo, between Yuki and I or your two "friends"." Haru stated, Kyo turned and stared directly into the coal black eyes of his boyfriend.

"What are you saying Haru, what do you mean 'choose' there's nothing to choose about any of this. Daisuke and Satoshi are my _friends_ you and Yuki are my _boyfriends_ there's a difference and I don't have to choose one over the other." a fire was lit in Kyo's eyes. He was getting so incredibly sick of this problem.

"No, you need to choose, Yuki and I aren't going to put up with those two. We don't want them around Shigure's, around us, and definitely not around _you_ but if you see them as more important maybe you shouldn't be with us anymore. It's your decision Kyo, us or them. I advise you to think long and hard about it." with that Haru stalked back into the house and upstairs, passed a dazed looking Yuki on the stairs and to the nezumi's room before he shut the door with more force than necessary. Kyo stared after him, shocked, he had no idea what the hell he should do. Shigure was the next one to walk out of the house, having overheard their conversation, and walked over to the neko. He was concerned about all three boys but there was something in Kyo's eyes that was calling out for help. Telling him that he was hurting, that Haru's words hurt a lot more than he was every going to verbalize.

"Kyo? Will you come inside?" Shigure's voice was steady, it took on a tone the others rarely heard. It was serious, it was cautious. Like he was afraid of scaring off a small animal or child. Reaching out he managed to touch Kyo's hand but the other quickly flinched back and took a few steps backwards. "Kyo?" he asked again, he knew that look, it was the same one he got before he ran of the night Kazuma took off his beads. He was scared.

"It's the same, he's the same, y-you're all the same." the neko whimpered stepping back further, Yuki was outside now, inching closer to the cat as well. He didn't fully understand the situation but he knew when Kyo felt cornered or threatened there was always one thing they could count on him doing.

"Kyo wait!" Shigure's shout echoed but the cat was gone. 'So much for resting.' Shigure sighed, looking over at Yuki. The boy didn't process things super well in the morning, so it was just reaching his brain the Kyo fled. When it did however he gave chase without a word causing the inu to sigh again. Really this trio had the most complicated relationship he had ever witnessed, not even anything he could dream up would match what concoction his younger cousins went through. 'Speaking of...' he would need to tell Haru about what happened. With another slightly pained sigh he made his way back inside.

Kyo kept running, his body hurt, his eyes were blurred but he kept running away from that house. From Haru, Shigure, Daisuke, Satoshi, Akito, Yuki, even Tohru! It was all too much. 'I don't want to do this, I don't want to have to choose.' his body was screaming for him to stop, he hadn't been exercising normally in weeks. This was too much. A sickening crack made him realize he was falling to the ground. Bracing himself with his hand before impact he looked down to see what definitely would be classified as a broken ankle if he was lucky. Everything hurt. His head, his body, his heart, _everything_. Why did Haru have to make him choose, it was just like Akito. When he was six it was a choice to make a bet on beating Yuki or to accept that he'd be caged for his life after high school. A choice to accept he'd never be accepted or to try. How _foolish_ was he? Akito knew, Haru knew, they all knew. They all knew he was an idiot. ' _Such a fucking idiot_!' he screamed at himself. His hands grabbed at his hair, at his ears, at _something_ that was stable. He got up, he had to keep running, he had to get away. 'But why am I even trying?' the sudden question made him stop, completely stop, suddenly everything became slow but it was all clear.

His head wasn't screaming at him, it was only asking why. _Why_ did he want to keep being friends with Daisuke and Satoshi? _Why_ did he want to stay involved with Yuki and Haru? _Why_ did he want to prove to Akito he could beat Yuki, that he could win and he wouldn't be in that cage. Kyo walked to the edge of a high stream, it had turned into more of a river with the recent rain in the last few months, he just watched it. He didn't have any energy to go further, he didn't really know where he was to begin with. The river didn't ask questions, it didn't care what happened along the way, it just flowed. Over rocks and by the trees. There was no mercy to it. It looked inviting. 'What would it be like to just flow along the river?' Kyo asked himself as he continued to stare at the muddy bank below his feet. It could give way any second then what? He'd be swept away with the river. Would it kill him? Maybe. 'A river doesn't choose.' the thought echoed in his mind, it was somewhat comforting in a deranged sort of way. He could go with the river, he could not choose. ' _A river doesn't choose_.' he didn't need to choose, he would go with the river. A small smile, the first one in a long while, found its way onto Kyo's lips. The bank gave way below him, he let himself fall. A river doesn't choose.

 **A/N:** Ummm wow that didn't go like how I thought it would initially, Jesus...I don't even know what the fuck to say...I'm sorry? That depressed _me_ and I was the one who _wrote_ the damn thing. Lot's of questions to answer in the next chapter I promise Kyo will (maybe) stop almost dying after this but I just don't know where this one came from. Not planned at all, this story may need an angst warning now...regardless um I hope you don't all hate me T.T and that you keep reading through thick and thin right? Right? Hehe...ugh yeah I need some help. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews as always I love getting them. And remember! ~Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	16. Chapter 16: Cries For Help

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand we're back! With another installment of this fanfiction that I'm starting to think this should turn into a movie. Wouldn't that be a fun romance/tragedy thing to watch in your free time? Hehe...maybe a little dark for anyone under the age of 14 in the room though. Anyway, so if you'll recall last chapter ended with Kyo attempting suicide (sort of unconsciously but we'll get back to that in this chapter) with Yuki chasing after him like a frantic love sick mouse and Haru being a bit of a shit. I promise he will not always been a little shit. This will eventually get better(ish) for these guys. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it will feature a lot of Kyo, Hatori and Shigure towards the end **_and with that being said_** this is NOT a one-sided love towards Kyo for either of the older Sohmas. They're more like care takers. And as a bonus I'm bringing in a surprise guest but you'll have to read and find out who. Thanks for all the support! Enjoy chapter sixteen!

Ch. 16: Cries for Help

Yuki was running, hard, in order to catch up to Kyo before he got to wherever the fuck he was going. 'How the hell can he run so well when he was _half fucking dead_ last week?!' the rat hissed to himself, he was lucky his asthma wasn't being a bitch currently or they may have a serious problem. There was a crack from up ahead, it was faint but loud enough to be picked up by the still running rat, a sickening gut feeling told him that sound wasn't just another branch being broken as his neko ran though the unmarked trails. He was getting closer, Kyo had slowed down, his footsteps weren't pounding as hard as they were in fact they nearly stopped. 'Now's my chance.' Yuki rounded a few trees to see his boyfriend grabbing at his hair looking confused, hurt and as though he was going to rip his hair out in handfuls. Deciding to catch his breath for a moment Yuki watched his cousin as the neko walked around, pacing, then he stopped at the edge of the bank. Everything about him became relaxed and eerily calm, Yuki's eyes narrowed and he did his best to silently walk forward. Kyo was standing on a unstable looking bank, staring down into a stream that had grown into a rapidly flowing river thanks to the winter rainfall. Yuki opened his mouth to say something when the bank gave, everything seemed to slow as his eyes widened in realization. Kyo's fall wasn't long, and as the splash registered in Yuki's ears everything sped up as though trying to catch him up to the current moment again. Tears flew to his eyes as he scrabbled wildly to the bank, eyes rapidly searching the fast flowing water for sign of a struggle but there was none. Without thinking Yuki plunged himself into the frigid liquid, though he didn't notice the drop in temperature as he searched the water. 'Where is he?!' He would not lose Kyo, not like this, not when he couldn't even do anything to help him.

Oblivious to the struggling, panicking, rat a little ways up stream Kyo felt his body growing numb. His mind was still busy, part of it was telling him to move, swim, do _something_ get him out of that water and back on dry land but he wasn't listening to that part of his brain. He was listening to the part that was telling him he was too tired, the cold water felt good on his swollen ankle, he was so tired and the water was growing a bit more comfortable as the minutes passed. 'Is this what hypothermia feels like?' he briefly wondered as his head was dunked back underwater. It was strange, he couldn't breathe but he didn't feel panic or an intense need for air. In a way he was fascinated by how powerful the water was, how it rolled over him without mercy, carrying him further and further as though he weighed nothing but a toothpick. Something he recalled he used to think of Yuki as. A skinny white prick. A smiled formed on his lips, he felt like laughing for no reason, maybe the water was getting to his head. 'I must be insane.' he thought, he was grinning, so much it hurt his cheeks but he couldn't stop. His body was hurting, everything was cold, and he felt like he could laugh for days on end. His vision was going in and out of focus, he tried to inhale and only got water, he was coughing underwater which didn't really help. Go figure. He was struggling but not hard enough, ironic that a cat would die by drowning no? Weren't they supposed to hate water with a passion or something? Kyo didn't know, nor did he care at that moment. 'I wonder if I'll go to heaven or hell...or is there some other place the Sohma zodiacs go?' he wondered as he closed his eyes. He was tired after all, it was about time for a nap. He was so numb, so tired, he didn't feel his body being lifted from the water nor the screaming of his name from the outside world. He didn't even feel when his chest was being shoved by a pair of slightly bony hands trying to put more oxygen in his lungs and relieve them from the water.

Yuki on the other hand was _very_ aware of these things, seeing as he was the one performing them. Kyo wasn't breathing, he had taken too long to find him. "Please, Kyo please! Please come back." Yuki felt like he was screaming but the strangled whimpers that came out of his mouth were far from it. His eyes were blurry, red and sore from how he kept viciously rubbing at them in vain to keep his tears from cascading down his cheeks. He didn't no if he was even being effective in giving CPR as everything that came out of his mouth was a choked sob, he didn't know how long it had been since he hauled Kyo's frozen body from the water or how long he had been sitting there muddy wet and exhausted yet when a small cough came from his neko and there was a slight intake of air he didn't bother hiding his sobs of relief.

"Excuse me?" a voice sounded behind Yuki, kind and gentle he didn't register it at first but when he did he jumped and turned around to the unwelcomed stranger. It was a woman, she looked concerned which was understandable, and she held an open cellphone in her hand. "I couldn't help but overhear your cries, I live not too far from here, if you'd like you're welcome to come over and get warm and call someone. You seem like you're in a bit of a struggle." she explained motioning to Kyo, Yuki nodded, not trusting his voice just yet and picked up his cousin. The woman gave him a grateful warm smile and lead him on the short path to her home. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't had time to pick up this evening, the phone is down the hall I'll get some towels and blankets for you both." she told him before making her exit down the hall. Yuki lowered his boyfriend onto the couch and picked up the phone before pausing. Would it be best to call Shigure or Hatori first...the inu was no doubt worrying, he would want to know what was going on. But Yuki had no idea how long Kyo would stay stable and breathing, that meant Hatori was being dialed first. No doubt he'd get a grumpy dragon at first but he'd be in professional mode as soon as he heard the news. At least, Yuki hoped.

"Yuki? Where are you? Shigure's been calling every fifteen minutes trying to find out where you and Kyo are, what's going on?" Hatori sounded stressed, slightly irritated and worried, never a good combination for a doctor. Yuki had to hope the feeble voice in the back of his head wasn't the one he was using to speak with as he explained both his and Kyo's current situation. After giving the dragon an approximate location and promising to call Shigure as soon as he hung up Hatori claimed he would be there with his car as soon as possible. Taking a breath, because he'd need all the patients in the world in order to keep the dog from flipping the town in order to find them. Idiot he may be, Shigure filled the parental role quite well with both Kyo and Yuki himself. Closing his eyes for a moment and pulling the towel around his shoulder just a bit tighter Yuki dialed his cousin's number.

"Hello?" it was Tohru who answered, naturally she would, likely trying to make the last few hours as easy on the others as possible. At that Yuki smiled despite himself.

"Miss Honda, it's Yuki, calling from a neighbor's place. Will you hand the phone to Shigure? I promise we'll explain everything as soon as possible but I do need to talk to him first." he tried to keep himself calm as possible, which wasn't the easiest thing when the girl immediately burst into frantic sobs. She did hear him though and he was able to get the inu on the line eventually . "Shigure, before you start I already called Hatori and he's on his way. Kyo and I will likely be taken to the hospital. We're currently at a neighbor's house, Kyo's unconscious and suffering from at least a broken ankle and likely hypothermia to an extent but that's all I know, I just wanted to call and tell you we are alive and getting help." he rushed out, he wasn't able to help the flurry of words and for once Shigure didn't speak until he had finished.

"I'm glad you called Hatori first, but Yuki, what happened to you? Both of you. And what do I tell Haru?" the older Sohma questioned, he was tired, relieved now but the toll of his constant panicked state quickly washed over him as he heard Yuki on the other end. He was so glad to hear his voice, the only way he'd be happier if it was Kyo's but that would have been asking for a lot.

"Kyo broke his ankle while running, pushed himself too far past his limit I assume, when I found him by the river he looked confused and hurt. He was gripping his hair, I thought he was going to pull it out, then everything went calm...too calm. He stared at the river, I don't think he ever noticed I was there towards the end of it when I caught up...th-then the bank...Shigure...the bank collapsed and h-he fell. Shigure there was no struggle no nothing, I-I couldn't, I don't even know! I had to go after him, it took me forever to find him, he's so cold, h-he wasn't breathing and I didn't know what to do Shigure I-" before Yuki could continue his half sobbed half choked out replay of what happened the inu cut him off. Worried the boy would give himself an asthma attack if he kept going.

"Yuki I need you to calm down, it's alright, Kyo's breathing even though he's unconscious and he's going to get help. Both of you are, it's alright. I'm just glad you're both safe. I'll talk to you again when you're at the hospital with Hatori and don't worry about Hatsuharu, I'll think of something to tell Haru." he assured, the ox was the last one Shigure thought Yuki and Kyo needed to worry about at the moment. 'Something is going to have to be done about him in the very near future.' he decided with a frown as Yuki thanked him, he sounded so tired, eventually Shigure told him to get some rest before Hatori showed up and hung up. Turning around to find Tohru behind him, along with her friends that were invited over shortly after Kyo had taken off.

"Shigure-san?" she questioned, her eyes still puffy though her cries had quieted eventually, gripping a tissue in her hand as she searched the older man's face.

"Ah, Tohru, please don't worry, I'm sure Hatori is close and we'll go see them as soon as they arrive and get checked in at the hospital. I'm sure they will be alright though." he gave her a small smile which she seemed to take well enough before she was lead back to the couch by her friends.

"So Yuki did call Hatori? He's taking them to the hospital soon right?" Haru questioned from the stairs, turning, albit slightly, Shigure noted quickly how slumped and defeated the two-toned teen looked. He was taking it all as his fault. With a slight sigh the inu faced him and nodded.

"Yes, but Haru I think it would be best to give them a day or two at the hospital to stabilize before you go in. Yuki I'm not as worried about, he's tired and likely has the first stage of hypothermia or so but he'll be alright. Kyo on the other hand, frankly Haru I think it would be best if you kept your distance for a few weeks. I plan to advice Yuki to do something of the same accord." he explained as gently as he could in order to not flame Haru's anger.

"What do you mean, they need me there Shigure. I need to be there when they wake up. I need to make sure they'll be okay." the teen emphasized, there was an edge of panic in his tone that Shigure knew could turn very sour very quickly but this was for the best.

"Yes but Haru do you need to be there for them or do you need to be there for _yourself_. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think you're being selfish with your relationships. I'm not going to deny that the things you said and the way you've been behaving has had a negative effect on both Yuki and Kyo. I find that they way you and Yuki both have been acting to an extent is uncalled for and immature. Hatori is going to put them in different rooms. You are welcome to go visit Yuki after a couple days and try to resolve what was lost there, he's been through quite a mental shock I'm sure but I advise that you keep away from Kyo for now. It's for the best." Shigure half pleaded and half demanded. He was sick of watching his younger cousins go through hell and back and if Hatsuharu expected he'd be allowed to act as though nearly nothing happened Shigure wouldn't be as hesitant to put him under house arrest at the main house for a time. Without waiting for a confirmation or agreement Shigure walked out of the house to his car. He really needed to see his cousins.

When Kyo opened his eyes it was Hatori whom he saw first, then Shigure at his bedside. "Kyo, how are you feeling?" the inu's hand found his as soon as he registered he was staring into the other's eyes. It was slightly strange, Kyo and Shigure weren't the most intimate of cousins but he supposed there was always a part of him that considered Shigure as something of a caring, yet slightly nuts, older brother.

"Tired." he answered with a slight wince at how dry his throat felt and voice sounded. 'Side effect of being in the hospital I suppose.' he figured looking briefly over Shigure's paler than normal complexion. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, though Kyo was fairly certain it was just yesterday he had ran off and fell in the river. 'I guess worrying will do that to you.' his brain mused tiredly.

"You're quite lucky Kyo, to be blunt you really should be dead right now and had it not been for Yuki pulling you from the river it's likely you would be. When you were admitted the diagnosis was stage 3 hypothermia, we performed a cardiopulmonary bypass as soon as possible and thankfully there shouldn't be any long lasting side effects. That being said, your ankle was broken in several places so that will be in a cast for a while and there is a possibility that you could suffer from either respiratory, kidney or tissue damage if you're not careful in the future. What all this means is that even though I'm going to release you to go back home after a couple days it is crucial that you take it easy. Now last time I said this you went and all but tossed yourself in a river, therefore you won't be going to Shigure's for at least two weeks after being released." Hatori quickly explained as professionally as possible, he was both irritated that he had to treat his younger cousins, one for the second time in less than two months, and also worried that if Kyo stayed at Shigure's there could be more damage in the future. Damage he could not afford either physically or psychologically at this point.

"Where will I be going?" the teen questioned looking from Hatori to Shigure and back again. The inu gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"You'll be going to a sanctuary of sorts, you don't have to worry about other people being there as it will be you, two other Sohmas, a doctor and the resident psychologist that lives nearby. Think of it as a vacation of sorts and as I said you won't be alone there." he explained, Kyo seemed to take the news as well as he could, Shigure wasn't positive it really registered in his head or not yet but that was alright. Hatori checked Kyo's vitals once again before murmuring that he'd be back soon and needed to check on the other resident Sohma who was currently being sobbed on by Tohru a few doors down.

"Who are the other two Sohmas that will be there?" the neko asked, he had become very focused on the hand holding his as the words from both his older cousins slowly sank in.

"I will be there, and the other you'll find out when we get there but I assure I put a lot of thought into who else you would be comfortable with being there for an extended amount of time." Shigure replied before his eyes darkened slightly and he looked his younger cousin in the eyes. "Kyo I want to know something, but before I ask I want you to know you're safe here and nothing is going to happen to you when you answer alright?" Kyo frowned at Shigure's sudden tone of seriousness but nodded slightly. "Before you ran off you mumbled something about us all being the same, about Haru being the same. What were you talking about?" the older Sohma tried to ask as gently as possible for fear of Kyo going through some sort of torturous flashback, he held onto the other's hand a little tighter when he saw the amount of emotion rapidly running through normally clear amber eyes that always held a hint of fire.

"I...it's always the same, someone always wants me to make a choice and Haru...he may be part of the zodiac, he may be a different person but I couldn't get it out of my head. It's always the same no matter who I go to, no matter who I get close to it always ends up the same. I always have to choose. He reminded me...he reminded me of Akito." by the time he got to the last sentence Kyo was hardly audible, a strange change from normal behavior but Shigure figured it was only fitting. The inu closed his eyes as he listened, so Kyo couldn't see the pain he felt for him, the _last_ person any of the zodiac members wanted to be compared to was Akito of all people. The fact that Kyo was traumatized enough to start thinking of them as different versions of Akito was bad. The fact that it was someone he was generally really close to was even worse.

"I see, why don't you get some rest for now, Hatori's orders and all, I'll be here when you wake up again." Shigure promised, hoping Kyo wouldn't fight it and just rest, he had been through enough. The inu was immensely relieved when the younger agreed and closed his eyes to sleep. "Did you catch all that?" he asked turning towards the door.

"I did, we're going to have quite a bit of work cut out for us in the upcoming future, I don't want these three to fall apart. I don't want to pull them apart either, but I cannot and will not stand by and watch if thing like this keep happening Shigure." Kazuma stepped out from beside the door and walked over to his son's bedside, taking a hold of the boy's other hand protectively. "So when can I expect you two to come over to the mountain house?" he asked looking over at his trusted friend and relative. Shigure sighed and shook his head looking over Kyo's bedside chart once again.

"I don't know when he'll be recovered enough to get up and start walking but I assume when he does you can expect us at your doorstep the next day." came the reply. Kazuma nodded and pulled up a chair so he could sit as he watched over Kyo. He would do anything to keep his boy safer in the future, even if that meant pulling him away from is lovers and taking him out of the country for a while. The adults agreed they would try this together, with both his and Shigure's support they hoped they could bring this mess back under control again. Only time would tell however.

 **A/N:** Alright so that was that, there's going to be a slight time skip in the next chapter maybe 1/4 of the way through in which I'll skip to getting Kyo to Kazuma's mountain house with Shigure and what not. There will be a bit more development of the Shigure/Kyo relationship there and there will be another slight time skip to Kyo getting back to Shigure's house (with the dog) and I'm not going to spoil anymore of the next chapter so you'll have to read to find out. Thanks everyone for reading this fic and as always reviews are appreciated but I don't need them to finish a fic for ya. **With that being said** since I am coming to a close on this fic if you would like to drop some ideas for a future on that may you'd like to see happen or a pairing you don't think is common enough, it doesn't have to be FruBa. PM me if there's something you want and you like my style enough to read it. Thanks again! ~Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	17. Chapter 17: The Sohma Way

**A/N:** I'm back and ready for action with this chapter. Before I get started I do want to briefly apologize as this wasn't explained really at all in chapter 15 (I think it was there anyway dunno for sure) but the thing that made Daisuke all irritated aside from Yuki and Kyo's intimacy was a picture of the three of them on his desk. The significance of that will be explained in this chapter. Umm other than that I don't think there's much more to say, this chapter is focused on both moving the plot along and relationship development there will be time skips. Now, without further delay, chapter 17!

Ch. 17: The Sohma Way

Yuki was going to be released the following day, he hadn't needed much more than warming up and making sure his asthma wasn't going to act up as soon as he left the hospital, before he was fully up and walking however he was visited by a sulking Haru. Yuki knew Haru hadn't meant to cause Kyo's reaction with what he said, he was just worried, but even then he couldn't help but feel slightly angry at the ox for his actions. "Usually sulking is Kyo's job." he pointed out upon the teen's depressing entry. Haru sighed and sat on the side of Yuki's bed.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm hurting him...and you, far too much in this relationship." he mumbled out after a short stretch of silence. Before Yuki could protest he continued speaking, "I don't like Daisuke or Satoshi, I can't help but get angry when they're around and I don't know how to control what I say and do when I'm black. I've almost got Kyo killed _twice_ and Shigure said I shouldn't go see him because it could set him off again. How am I supposed to live with the idea that I can't even _see_ my boyfriend because of something I've done?" Haru was frustrated, with himself more than anyone, he was supposed to be there when Kyo and Yuki needed it. They were stubborn, strong, and emotionally helpless when it came to practically anything outside of what they were used to. Haru was there for them when they needed to talk but didn't know how. And yet now he was the one causing all the problems.

"Haru, I want you to listen to me, yes what you did was stupid and we both know that but dwelling on it isn't going to help us any. Getting angry about it isn't going to help either. I was informed that Shigure is taking Kyo to a recovery center so hopefully he can get him mentally stable again before he comes back home. In the meantime why don't we work together, our neko is sensitive and will run off if he feels he's being threatened or shoved into a corner. I already asked some people to come over and help since I need to work on it too. We'll still be there for him. We're not going to make him choose between us or his friends, we just need him to see how much we care." the rat proposed, he figured that if Kyo really wanted to run off with his friends he would have done so long ago. If he had no feelings towards either Haru or himself there would be nothing to keep him in Shigure's house. But Kyo had stayed, he had stayed over at Shigure's after the incident with Akito and he was apparently willing to go back once he recovered enough. That meant there was something there, something that he had with his two cousins strong enough. 'He has already made his choice, unconsciously I suppose, we just didn't see it. Now we have to think about how to show him that we do.' Yuki thought.

"You think it'll work? Do you think he'll stay?" Haru questioned skeptically, usually he had no issues with trusting what Yuki said but there was a sliver of doubt in his mind.

"If we do this right then yes, I think he'll stay. But we have to work hard on this." both boys agreed, Haru's mood lightened a bit as he laid down next to his mouse. Yuki smiled, remembering briefly a picture frame he saw on Kyo's desk in his room of himself, Yuki and Haru laying together in a similar position in his bed shortly after they had decided to confess to each other. It was a clusterfuck of accidently spilled emotions and confusion, but they sorted it out eventually, they could do the same with this. They were Sohmas after all.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Shigure smiled slightly down at Kyy who was being wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, his ankle was still in bad shape and his body over all still needed a lot of rest to get back to being active as he used to be. Kyo nodded, though didn't meet his cousin's eyes, looking down at the cast on his foot and the bandages on his arms instead he couldn't help but feel so incredibly weak. First with Akito then he ran off into a river, even moreso he likely would have been dead had Yuki not been there after him.

'Pathetic aren't you, just like Akito said, a pathetic monster deserving of no one. I should be locked up in a cage for the rest of my life if I'm going to be so useless.' the cat mentally sighed and blankly stared out the window as Shigure drove, the two sat in silence though the inu kept casting concerned glances to his passenger.

"I don't know what you're thinking Kyo but I doubt it's anything I would like if you spoke them outloud. Try to focus on your recovery as much as you can." there was no reply from the neko, Shigure wasn't expecting there to be, but he did notice a slightly lighter shade of amber in the other's eyes through the mirror. Even if he wasn't being verbally told so the inu was grateful his words helped.

By the time they arrived at Sohma Kazuma's mountain house both cousins were tired and Shigure was starved. Kyo's eyes lit up at the sign of his father waiting there with the door open, though they didn't say much more than formalities the feeling of the room was relaxed and comfortable between the three of them. 'A welcome change from how it's been back home lately.' Shigure sighed as he graciously ate the take out that had been prepared for him.

"So Kyo, starting tomorrow a doctor will come up to check on you every now and then, soon we will get you on some sort of physical activity but mainly I would like for you to rest and recover. I will be doing meditation exercises with you in the evenings and you will be free to do as you wish around here during a good majority of the day otherwise." Kazuma instructed, father or not by heart he was a teacher and one that generally didn't deviate from his plans. To his immense relief Kyo agreed without protest, likely he was too tired to think about it for the moment, and Kazuma easily helped him to his room so he could sleep for the evening before he joined Shigure once again in the living room.

"Do you think this will work for the three of them?" the younger of the two asked looking over his cup of tea.

"I believe Kyo needs quite a bit of time to get his thoughts in order, I don't doubt Hatsuharu and Yuki need to do the same, it will be hard for them not to be around each other but I believe it's for the best as of now. If Yuki works with Haru as I instructed him the other day then I believe the two boys will figure something out." Kazuma replied looking down into his own cup for a moment.

"So you were the one he called for advice, I was wondering who he had been talking to the other night. I'm glad he called, he's come a long way from his facade of never needing help from others. I suspect being around both Haru and Kyo have helped some in that department." Shigure mused a both fond and somewhat comical memory of Kyo forcing Yuki into the kitchen until the rat all but begged for help while everything burned around him. It was a costly lesson, but it was one of the first times Yuki buckled down and honestly asked for help from someone else.

"The boys have helped each other I'm sure in more ways than we realize by watching over them. They will always be stubborn, emotions tend to run under the rug quite often when it comes to the Sohma men in the family, but I believe when they are alone with each other the walls break down a bit more than we witness." the older man agreed with a nod. "And you Shigure, had it not been for you I'm sure things would have fallen apart between Yuki and Kyo more than once." he added on.

"I didn't do much, they are able to figure things out themselves eventually, it seems that is the Sohma way after all. To eventually buckle down and fix whatever happened no matter the cost. I can't say I played any role in that." Shigure shrugged as he skimmed back over some papers he had brought with him.

"Stubbornness does run in the family tree, no matter which side you're on. Not even the adults escape it. Though in some cases you could argue that stubbornness is what has saved members of our family time and time again. May it be from inner or outer demons. Regardless, I believe tomorrow I'd like to get a psychiatrist in here just to do an evaluation. It would be good for you to call Yuki and the household as well, to inform them that you arrived safely." Kazuma suggested as he stood and made his way to his own sleeping chambers, leaving the inu to ponder.

As the days passed and Kyo continued to work with Kazuma, Shigure and the others, both physically and mentally it became more apparent how much he missed being at Shigure's house with the others. Sure he loved his father and loved the freedom of the mountains in which he could explore and freely lose himself in, but there were a few things he could only get when he lived in the other house. The sunlit porch and the open woods, the noise of people and the routine teasing or playful banter he had with his lovers. Kazuma was the first to notice when Kyo would be off in his mind, his body language, tone and the looks he often received were something akin to longing for home. "I think it's about time Kyo goes back with you Shigure, I don't mean to push you out or anything but it's become quite obvious he wants to go home." the older eventually brought up one evening after Kyo had gone to bed.

"I would like to be able to prove you wrong just once Kazuma, but that will have to wait, I agree. I'll tell him to pack tomorrow morning and we'll likely leave by noon or so. I called up Yuki yesterday and he seemed quite flustered, something about Kyo spending too much energy on us while he's up here. Though he did tell me to give you his greetings and best wishes." Shigure mused remembering their conversation. Yuki seemed to be doing better, even Haru got on the phone and assured Shigure both he and Tohru had made sure not to let Yuki burn down the house in his and Kyo's absence.

"Of course, I don't doubt they're wanting to know how Kyo has been doing up here with us. They are quite the mother hens when you get down to it." Kazuma smiled slightly, again Shigure couldn't help but to agree. "I don't doubt it will be a pleasant return for all of you."

"Yuki, Haru!" Tohru called up the stairs, a giggle evident in her voice as she paused her and Shigure's conversation for the moment. Both Sohmas came from the rat's room and walked down the hall to where the phone was.

"Is there something you need Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned with a delicate raise of his eyebrow at her smiling face. 'Maybe she's lost it.' he thought as she broke out in another fit of giggles.

"No, but you might want to get the house cleaned, I'm going out with Hana and Uo for a bit and Shigure-san and Kyo-kun should be back soon." she smiled at the two of them innocently pointing out the kitchen and clothes that had be strung all over the house in a recent fit of pillow fights and wrestling the boys had earlier. The color promptly drained from both boys faces as they rushed to clean up while Tohru continued to giggle to Shigure.

"She's actually secretly evil." Haru mumbled while cleaning up stray feathers as Yuki tended to the wash. Yuki couldn't help the light smile that crossed his lips as he cleaned.

"I don't know if evil is the word I'd use per say, but she's definitely not as clueless as it seems." Yuki eventually replied moving to help Haru clean up the living room.

"Do you think he's going to be alright coming back here?" the younger ten questioned as he paused in his cleaning, Yuki looked up from where he was kneeling and nodded in assurance.

"I believe whatever happens happens but I don't think you have that much to worry about. Kyo never holds a grudge for too long and I'm sure escaping to the mountain house helped, that being said with only Sensei and Shigure being there I doubt he's had a decent meal in a while..." the rat trailed off with a frown as they heard the door opened. Haru busied himself with cleaning again as Yuki went to greet the two and welcome them home.

"Yuki! Did you miss me?!" Shigure batted his eyelashes and lunged at the mouse, who swiftly dodged to let the inu crash into the wall behind them.

"Not that much." he mumbled shoot a slight glare behind him to the whimpering dog that remained in a heap on the floor rambling about how he needed to call Ayame.

"What about me?" Kyo's voice sounded, Yuki almost forgot how much he loved hearing his voice and smiled as he turned back around and found himself wrapping himself in Kyo's arms. He didn't say anything but it wasn't needed. "Missed you too nezumi." the cat whispered softly before the two abandoned Shigure in the hall and went to the living room.

"Welcome back Ko-neko." Haru started as he looked up to see both his boyfriends standing in the entryway to the room. There was a small tense moment between the three in which no one said anything but a smirk found itself on Kyo's lips and he motioned for Haru to join them.

"It's good to be back, though...what the hell happened to the living room?" he frowned looking at the mess when he and Haru pulled apart again. Both Yuki and Haru sweatdropped at the realization that the room was still a mess from last night. "No matter what some things never change, that being that neither of you or Shigure can keep a room clean to save your lives." he mumbled, though there was a slight laugh to his eyes as he grabbed a nearby broom.

"It seems to run in our blood, the way of the Sohma men and all. We like to make a mess of things." Yuki mused, Haru hummed and Kyo snorted at the comment and shook his head thrusting a dustpan in the rats hands.

"Shut up and clean, otherwise it'll take all weekend." he grouched causing Yuki to huff slightly. Though all three were happy, things were back to normal between the three of them. From the hallway Shigure smiled and snuck into his room, he would have to tell Hatori all about what had transpired over his vacation and their return. Really his three young cousins could get through anything.

 **A/N:** Alright! I think (key word being think) I'm going to make my next chapter the last one, I know it's sad and I can't believe I'll be finished with it like what?! Tf am I supposed to do with life afterwards? If you have suggestions please drop them! I will need them so I don't die T.T Regardless, thanks to everyone for reading as per usual and next chapter I'm bringing back our dynamic duo of Satoshi and Daisuke, and we'll see what happens to everyone with their arrival. Not all intentions are pure after all. Thanks again for reading and supporting this fic to the end everyone! ~Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	18. Chapter 18: Sohma Family

**A/N:** Well here we are at the second to last chapter (I decided to split the ending into two chapter in effort to keep them around similar lengths) I've said I think all that needs to be said for this fic and I have more where this came from but I'm not posting it unless I know if people will actually look at it or not. If you want to please drop a comment or review or PM me I don't care, also if you have some personal ideas but don't want to write them yourself for one reason or another I'm perfectly cool with taking requests as well. I'll be starting a Death Note fanfic here soon and another OHHC after I finish my VK fic Sayo if you're interested in any of that ten stick around for more. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one should be coming out in the next couple of days. Thanks again and please enjoy! ~Len-kun

Ch. 18: Sohma Family

The days and weeks were flying by both too fast and not fast enough for the Sohma household, weeks passed and before they knew it they only had a few days left before the end of the school year. The air around the house had become indescribable, there was delight, pain, and a hint of silent suffering. Kyo, Haru and Yuki had been getting along well enough, far better than beforehand rather, but Shigure often found himself pulling Kyo aside when the others were busy to make sure he was doing alright. The neko occasionally came to Shigure's room and study just to listen to Shigure ramble about something or nothing. "How many times have you been contacted by your friends?" the older asked suddenly, the other house occupants had long went to bed but Shigure found his younger cousin on the porch outside his room, a place that became something of a familiar comfort spot in the last two years.

"I don't know, they've sent me a few messages at school, called a couple times and will bring up the idea of leaving at the dojo every now and then..." he sighed, he knew he would have to have this conversation eventually, he would need to have it with Yuki and Haru as well but that wasn't something he wanted to think about in the present moment.

"And do you plan to leave with them before the school year ends? You know that even if you do leave Akito will likely attempt to hunt you down no matter where you go." Shigure turned his full attention to his half clothed younger cousin, something in his eyes told the dog he was beginning to feel helpless and starting to give up.

"It's the only chance at freedom that I have...but I don't want to leave, I wouldn't mind running from the main house...from the cage...but Akito already threatened to harm, assault and even kill most of you if I tried anything. Because if I'm not the one being tortured then who should be the replacement right?" there was a bitter laugh, not one Shigure wanted to hear come from the neko ever in his lifetime.

"I know this seems improbable, maybe even impossible, but I don't doubt Yuki and Haru both would go out of their way to protect you from that place. It was only a few months ago when they learned about the whole ordeal but I don't doubt they'd do anything they could to help." Shigure told him, hoping that Kyo would at least go over what was going to happen in the next few days. Kyo wasn't one to voluntarily talk about his bitter ending but it would be the best option. "Yuki and Haru need to know your thoughts a plans as well, even if you don't want to talk to them about it." he added on with a side glance to the teen staring up at the sky. Kyo closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and turning to face the older.

"I know, but I don't even know how to start a conversation like that. It's not exactly as easy as walking up and asking about the upcoming weather...they'll want to do something, they're stubborn enough to try anything they can and I know that better than anyone, but they are still Sohmas of the zodiac. If they tried something, they could be hurt worse than I ever will be if I just went along with whatever Akito wants." he replied, emotions conflicting heavily in his usually clear eyes.

"But it is _because_ they are Sohmas, even more so because they are in the zodiac, that they could help you through this. I'm not saying your friends couldn't. They could fly you out of the country and keep you on the run from Akito for as long as you live. But is that something you really want for the rest of your life? Akito will keep hunting you, he will do anything he can to drag you back once you leave." Shigure shrugged and turned back to his writing for a few moments pretending not to pay close attention to the neko's words to come. Eventually he heard a sigh of defeat and watched from the corner of his eye as the teen stood and stretched his arms before leaving the porch and heading back inside. The inu couldn't help but smile slightly, Kyo was taking his words into consideration and would likely end up talking to Yuki and Haru the following day.

As unknowingly predicted Kyo found himself pondering what the hell he was going to say as the sun peered brightly into his bedroom window that morning. "What's on your mind Ko-neko? Not like you to still be in bed this late in the morning, usually we wake up without you, don't tell me your wounds are still hurting...should I call Hatori?" Haru questioned, a concerned frown upon his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he woke up.

"No I don't need Hatori, I feel fine Haru, just didn't feel like getting up early today." Kyo shrugged, not entirely prepared or ready to bring up the subject on his mind fully. Haru raised an eyebrow and would have said something in reply, commenting about how abnormal it was for Kyo to be so inactive, however a sleepy mumbling Yuki beat him to it.

"That's abnormal for you even on a weekend, meaning you're thinking about something too much, what is it? Or we will call Hatori over here to come check you over." he mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes trying to wake up enough to be alert to the conversation that was happening.

"You're not even awake enough to know what _you_ are saying, baka nezumi. What makes you think you'll be able to make sense of anything _I_ say?" the neko snorted slightly before a body was all but thrown on top of him. With a dull 'oof' Kyo looked up into the narrowed eyes of his smaller pale boyfriend.

"I'm awake enough to catch you off guard, therefore I assure you I'm awake enough to understand what you're going to talk about." came the reply as Haru sat watching between the two. Usually their banter had a more playful air to it, but this was tense and serious, Yuki was pressing and Kyo was stubborn. Not a good situation and the ox knew that very well. After a miniature staredown Kyo finally sighed and presented, with a barely noticeable nod and turned to stare out the window into the rising sun. Yuki rolled off him and Haru moved a little closer to the both of them as they waited. Patience with Kyo was key, forcing him to talk was both risky and never turned out favorable.

"The end of the school year is almost here, we have what four days or so before we're out for good? Akito contacted me last night about it, he would have of course been delighted to send me the reminder in person but something kept him busy, however with that being said I am to go straight to the main house after school on thursday. It's likely he will call everyone else in later that day as well but...it's likely safe to say I won't be seeing you all." Kyo eventually voiced though it was low and the teen kept his eyes trained out the window to keep from having to make contact.

'The cage...he's been thinking about getting locked up there for the rest of his life after school gets out. Akito did say something about an upcoming ceremony for our graduation but...somehow I doubt it's going to be without ill intentions towards Kyo.' Haru realized, sharing a concerned look with Yuki it became apparent that he had realized the same thing. There was a long stretch of silence as the three were bound to their thoughts. That was until Yuki spoke up again.

"You don't think Akito is planning something for you during that supposed ceremony he's throwing for us...do you?" he questioned propping himself up on his forearms.

"For a smart guy Yuki, that is a _very_ dumb question. You both know how Akito is, humiliation and manipulation are his main game though he's quite skilled at physical fighting as well which we all know by now. If you think he'd actually do something courteous? You may as well call yourself as insane as he is." Kyo replied turning his eyes towards the two concerned pairs of eyes facing him. With a sigh he turned his attention to the ceiling.

"Then we can't allow Akito to get his hands on you, we have to keep you from th-...from the main house. Period." Haru started, slamming his fist on the bed causing both older boys to look over at him.

"Haru...even if you did try something it's likely to get you trapped yourself. If I run Akito has already threatened to start...let's say picking off the people I'm close to. Doing something rash will get you killed." Kyo explained, at that Yuki's eyes snapped to his boyfriend with his brows furrowed.

"Picking off the people you're close to? Akito threatened to start killing us off?! That's ludicrous even for him!" he hissed out worriedly. Kyo couldn't help but to agree at that but said nothing more. "However, I agree with Haru, we have to do something to keep you from that maniac. Who knows what he'll do to you once he has you where he wants you Kyo." Yuki added on with emphasis. Kyo sighed and mentally shook his head at the two.

"What about your friends? Daisuke and Satoshi I mean, surely they've contacted you about this already. They want you to leave with them right? Are you going to?" Haru questioned carefully, he did his best not to sound accusing and by the way Yuki gave him a slight nod of approval he assumed he did at least a decent job.

"They have contacted me about it, quite a few times and it's getting more frequent as even the hours pass each day. However I can't, I can't risk leaving this place knowing someone will be being tortured or hurt in someway every moment I'm gone. I...I also don't want to leave. Even if I do end up in that cage, it's better knowing that at least I'm _near_ my family. You two especially. It would be especially selfish and idiotic of me to leave you two here to suffer with that maniac." the neko replied after a few moments of silence, Haru and Yuki looked at each other then back at the seemingly pondering orangette on the far end of the bed.

"We'll think of something, we have to." Yuki promised, Kyo looked over at them, and even though he couldn't fully believe what the mouse said he nodded and gave them a small genuine smile of gratitude.

As Kyo went out with Yuki to the store, Haru had offered to stay behind and help with cleanup and laundry from the previous night, the ox slipped over to the phone and dialed a number he found in Kyo's room belonging to the possible core of his frustrations. But he'd have to put that aside for now. This was for his neko and he needed to focus on that. "Hello?" the voice answered on the other line, Haru took a deep breath knowing this was not going to be easy and started talking.

"Hello, is this Satoshi speaking? It's Haru, Kyo's cousin, look before we get off on a bad foot I'm calling to ask for help in keeping Kyo protected. It's nearly the end of the school year and our lunatic family head is after Kyo. He wants him in that cage for the rest of his life for god knows what reasons. All I need to know is if you and Daisuke will help protect him from Akito." Haru rushed out before the other could utter a word or protest to the idea of him calling in the first place. There was hardly a moment's pause before Haru got his answer.

"Of course, we'll do anything to help out Ko-neko, I think we can put our differences aside enough to keep him from being put in that cage. Daisuke is stopping by my place later on and I can get some suggestions on where to begin with him if you can talk to Yuki. I'll call you later and we can discuss. I assume it would be best to keep Ko-neko from knowing, just incase he does something rash before we can keep him fully protected." Satoshi assured seriously, he would do anything to keep his friend safe even if it meant putting up with said friend's shitty boyfriends.

"Thank you Satoshi, and before you go ah...I'm sorry for everything I've said to you before...well you know and all that." Haru struggled, apologizing wasn't something that came easy for him. None of the Sohmas were particularly good at it one could say. 'The exception being Ritsu and Kisa...' his brain snorted back at him, they apologized too much.

"Ah? Oh no worries. We'll talk soon Hatsuharu-kun." Satoshi replied before hanging up the phone and turning around to face Daisuke. "Seems the head of the Sohma is after Ko-neko harder than you'd like to believe. Hatsuharu just called us in for help to keep Kyo from being locked up for the rest of his life." he explained looking down at his forgotten drink from when he got up to answer the phone.

"Is that so? Well then we can start doing something to keep the head of the family busy, Akito may control the Sohmas but he sure as hell doesn't have all the power in the world. Fortunately I have a few cards we can play." Daisuke smiled, Satoshi frowned slightly, there was something in his friend's tone that was abnormal. Deciding to brush it off for now, as long as Daisuke was working to help wreck the Sohma head he didn't really care.

Daisuke walked into the room he was supposed to meet _him_ in, naturally it was dimly lit and part of him wondered if his contract liked trying to make it seem as though he was in a comical super hero movie. He sighed as he finally saw his friend and sat down when he was nodded to. "So then, I'll bring Kyo to you, and you'll keep him for however long it's needed right? Then you bring him back to me and everything will be a done deal." he began without waiting for the other to speak. Along with his words a large sum of money was pushed towards the older male as incentive.

"Of course, I assure you everything will go according to plan on the last day of school. You did a wise thing in coming back. I'll see you in a matter of a couple days. Daisuke-kun." the other replied, a hidden smirk played upon his pale lips before he took the money and left Daisuke to call Satoshi back. He would be meeting up with him, Hatsuharu and Yuki soon while Kyo was out shopping with Tohru.

"Satoshi here, where are you? I've been standing around in this stupid park looking like a stalker-pedophile for the past twenty minutes. Yuki and Hatsuharu will be here soon." the slightly aggravated but excitable voice came through on the line immediately.

"I'll be there don't worry your face off if you can help it, I highly doubt you look like a pedophile, no kid in their right mind would want anything to do with being in your proximity. You likely look more like a loud lunatic." Daisuke answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Satoshi sputtered but before he could retort Daisuke hung up, not needing to hear his friend rant his head off at him on the phone. 'Remind me why I picked such an idiot to hang around...' his brain grumbled as he walked from his location to the park.

By the time the last day of school rolled around for the boys they had a plan to keep Kyo from having to be locked up by Akito. Kyo would have to go to the main house where Daisuke and Satoshi would be waiting but hidden back by where the cage was, as soon as he was locked in and Akito was out of sight they would break him out. Giving Yuki and Hatsuharu a heads up before they left the premises, Hatori said he would leave the gathering for a few moments in case Kyo was in need of any serious medical attention but he would need to be careful in taking too much time and drawing attention to themselves. After Kyo got away and the ceremony ended Yuki, Kyo, Haru and the boys would likely need to go into hiding for a while. "I'll shut down all the communication lines going to and from the Main House, you guys focus on getting Kyo out of here." Daisuke told them as he pulled out a laptop and headed into a nearby coffee shop after they had pulled over form driving.

"Sounds good, contact us when you can and I'll come get you." Satoshi replied, Daisuke gave him a slight nod and headed inside as the others took off to continue down the road.

"I still think this is ridiculous, you guys are going to get yourselves in way more trouble than is needed for god knows how many hours of freedom before Akito catches us again and we're even worse off than we were!" Kyo protested from the backseat with Yuki. Haru took shotgun and Satoshi was driving much faster than the police would allow had any seen them as they drove. Thankfully Satoshi knew enough back roads to keep them from watchful eyes.

"It's a risk we're willing to take to keep you from that lunatic's grasp even if it's just for a little while of relaxation." Yuki replied turning to his fiery boyfriend, Kyo sighed and shook his head, Yuki could see the worry flickering through his eyes and reasoned that this was indeed a very large risk to all of them. But there was no way Yuki, Haru or the others were letting Kyo go so easily.

 **A/N:** In case this ending bit was a little confusing I'm going to explain it a little clearer down here in the a/n. So essentially I time skipped to the last day of school and in the time (paragraph) it took to begin explaining the plan Yuki, Haru, Daisuke and Satoshi were concocting I time skipped again to them actually carrying out this plan about halfway through. So where does that leave it? In the last three paragraphs Satoshi, Yuki and Haru are taking Kyo away from the main house which Daisuke and Satoshi broke him out of and they are on their way to "safety" (note the quotation marks). Of course in the last chapter there will be one final not so small bump in the road but you'll have to stay tuned to find out what it is XP . As always if you feel inclined to review this fic please do and if not then there's no harm done. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! ~Keep Calm and Fanfiction On~


	19. Chapter 19: He's Not For Sale

**A/N:** Oh man this is a bitter-sweet chapter for me I don't know about you all. So yeah we've come to the final chapter of He's Not For Sale and I'm quite sad that it's over. I am eternally grateful to YaoiChick1 (I believe that was their user anyway) for letting me adopt this beautiful work in progress at the time. It's come a long way with a lot of up's and down's and twists. So after this I will be finishing my other fic Sayo and slowly inching through my writers block on This Time and Unknown. But really guys I want to write things people will read, may you be reading for the pairing, the plot, because you like how I fuck up everything halfway through the damn chapter and leave you in suspense here and there, all the reasons to read! So with that being said because I am done with this I need something new to work on, if you have ideas, requests things that you'd just really like to see because it feels like no one on Earth ships the same things you do (I know I feel that way with a few animes) the please DM or PM me and let's chat about your visions and dreams! Thanks to everyone who had read this, thanks especially to my lovely reviewers you know who you are I love you guys and without further stalling. I present to you my final chapter!

Chapter 19: He's Not For Sale

The car pulled into the driveway of a small abandoned looking shack would be more appropriate than house, it was made out of wood that was falling apart, the roof sunk in looking like a halfpipe more than anything, the steps in front were rotten and unsafe looking...over all it was a mess. "Where the hell are we?" Kyo muttered as he got out of the car with the others to stare in disbelief at their temporary living quarters.

"Daisuke found this place one day I guess, it's abandoned and no one comes by so we can use it to keep a low profile for now. I promise the inside is better than the outside." Satoshi informed casually, Kyo was starting to wonder what all his friends had been doing in the last few years to find a place like this. He was starting to realize he didn't know his old friends as well as he thought he did.

"At least it's only temporary..." Yuki hummed to the two boys next to him as they followed Satoshi inside. He caught a small look of concern on Kyo's face and something told him it wasn't because they looked like they were stepping into a house belonging on an old horror movie. 'I'll have to check in with him later.'

"We're probably going to need some groceries so I'll head down to the store a few miles down the road while yous guys stay here. Just in case Akito's goons do happen to travel this far it'd be best if you weren't seen. There's a phone in the kitchen if you need anything, other than that welcome to home sweet home! I should be back in forty five minutes." Satoshi chirped with his signature happy smile before he all but skipped back out the door and to the car.

Haru looked around the...house-like place to find he was actually somewhat surprised. It was better on the inside than out, with painted walls that looked sturdy and fully functioning electricity and water. The place even had a tv and a normal looking living room. The bedrooms were about the same as the ones at Shigure's and the beds themselves were surprisingly comfortable. "Daisuke and Satoshi will always manage to blow my mind just a little. I thought the damn door was going to fall off it's hinges after we closed it." Kyo mused as he laid himself out on the bed.

"It is far nicer than I expected, not even the lighting looks old, completely opposite from my first impression." Yuki agreed setting his bags down off to the side with Kyo's and Haru's before he too collapsed in relief on the mattress. "I wonder how long we'll be able to keep this up, how long will we be able to keep running from Akito and the Main House..." he half whispered while he stared into the ceiling.

"As long as we can, as long as we have to. Even if we went back now it would mean certain punishment to whatever degree Akito wants for as long as he sees fit. We can't allow him to do that." Haru answered as he joined the other two on the bed.

"Haru's right, we have to keep running as far and as long as we possibly can. Even if that means eventually leaving Japan. We can't afford to let Akito catch up." Kyo agreed, though it would be tiring, dangerous and could take anywhere from days to years for them to feel completely safe and at home somewhere. They knew the risks of this. But they were Sohmas, resilient and they could put up one hell of a good fight if they needed. "I still say you two are absolutely nuts for pulling all this." the neko added in a half grunt. Yuki just had to smile slightly and even Haru smirked. They knew their kitten was grateful towards them for everything they did.

Kyo woke up mid afternoon, not totally sure of when he fell asleep, but looking over at his two lovers who were still asleep he figured it didn't really matter anymore. What did matter at that moment however, was how badly he needed a shower. Turns out being beaten up by the resident family psycho didn't mean he got clean clothes and a shower when the bastard was done with him. Stepping into the bathroom, which had been painted a muted grey with white window trimmings, he didn't notice the slightly open window, instead he turned and started to undress after turning on the shower. 'I wonder if Satoshi is back yet, maybe I should start making some dinner or something.' the neko thought as he turned around to face the mirror, instead however he found himself face to face with the barrel of a handgun and a cruel smirk playing on the lips of his supposed friend Daisuke.

"Well, I'm glad you boys settled in alright here. Unfortunately you won't be able to stay here with your _lovers_." the taller man spat out the word as though it was toxic almost making Kyo flinch back. In his shock he didn't fight back, so when the punch between his eyes came he didn't move to block it, finding himself instead to be thrust into oblivion. "Such a shame Kyon Kyon, I thought you were better at protecting yourself now days." Daisuke whispered as he nibbled on the other's ear. Lifting Kyo's body he drug the teen back to the bedroom where he made sure Satoshi, Yuki and Haru were all tied up and secured to their spots. Flipping open his phone and pressing a number he started to collect things he'd need and waited for the other end of the line to pick up.

"You have them secured then? How soon will you be back here." the voice on the other end sounded amused, but Daisuke knew better, it was a cover for burning rage.

"Less than thirty minutes, this deal better go as promised, else you're going to have some very rough nights ahead of you." he replied tightening the ties on Yuki's wrists, he knew the grey haired teen would be the most problematic in a fight, Haru wasn't a problem and Kyo would give him a decent round or two but ultimately he could win. He always won. "Just like back when we were kids right Kyo? We would play chase, and I'd always get you in the end." he smiled at the memory. Memories that Yuki and Haru would never understand, they'd never understand what Kyo meant to him.

Yuki opened his eyes, his head hurt like a _bitch_ , he would have screamed out had it not been for the gag that was shoved in his mouth. Trying to keep his inner panic from clouding his thoughts too much he looked at his surroundings. Kyo was on his left, unconscious and bound as tight as he was, Haru was across the floor to his right with handcuffs on that looked to be chained to some sort of weight. Satoshi was across from him, if Yuki wasn't watching him breathe deeply he would have thought the teen was dead. A large gash was on his side, though it had been bandaged minimally to keep him alive. 'But why...' the rat wondered, unsure if he'd ever actually get an answer to that question. Sure he had always been suspicious of Daisuke, but never did he think the other would pull something that made him feel like he was part of a crime show. 'Think logically Yuki, where are you, where will you be going, and how the _fuck_ are you supposed to get out of this.' he cursed in his head,hearing a groan from his right he saw Haru's eyes open slowly and blink to take in his surroundings.

"What the fuck?!" As unintelligible as that sounded Yuki couldn't help but to agree with his younger cousin. They were in quite the situation. "Yuki? What happened, where are we?" the two-toned questioned once his eyes laid upon his boyfriend's.

'Itthhh washth Thaishuche." he attempted to mumble around the gag, hoping his cousin could connect the dots and understand what he said.

"It was what?" Haru asked back, a confused look crossing his face as he looked around again. They were in some sort of steel room or something. He didn't know what, but he could feel it moving,they were in a vehicle of some sort. "We're going back to the Main House...aren't we.." it was a statement for a reason, glancing over into Yuki's defeated eyes he took that as his answer more than anything.

"Th-the real question...is wh-what is going to happen...when we get there." Satoshi gasped out, it was getting fairly hard for him to breathe but he joined the conversation anyway.

"You're awake too huh? What happened to you?" Haru asked, anger passed though his voice but he soon realized Satoshi had been played just like the rest of them. He couldn't have known.

"I was...co-coming back from shopping, D-Daisuke was...al-already at the house. He suggested we start di-dinner and not wake you guys. I agreed, when I turned away from him h-he put a knife to my neck. Gagged me, th-then he cut me open and knocked me out. N-next thing I know I'm here l-like this." he managed to pant out before erupting in a coughing fit.

"What do we do now? We're all going to be killed once we get back." Haru muttered darkly more to himself than anyone else.

"No, no you won't be, H-Hatsuharu listen to me. I have a ph-phone in my pocket, Daisuke doesn't no ab-about it, you need to get it, call Sh-Shigure's number, I warned him that something might go wrong. He will h-help you." Satoshi mustered up the strength he had left and sat up despite his bonds and wounds, shuffling quietly over to Haru he laid on his hurt side while the other cut his wrists on the handcuffs as he dug into pockets. Eventually pulling out a small black phone. Both boys fell back gasping from the pain, Haru punched in the numbers to the phone and placed it on his lap on speakerphone.

"Ah Satoshi-kun! How nice of you to call I was just wondering how you boys were doing. I know this may be hard on you all and I hav-" the inu started as soon as he answered but was abruptly cut off.

"Shigure, it's Haru. Listen we need help, a lot of it, Daisuke has Kyo, Satoshi, myself and Yuki in the back of some vehicle, we're headed to the main house. Satoshi needs medical attention, Kyso's unconscious, Yuki's gagged and we're all bound up. We don't stand a chance against either Daisuke or Akito. I don't know what you're going to have to do, but help us, I have to hang up. Please, Shigure, _help us_." Haru hissed into the phone rapidly and quietly before hanging up the thing and stuffing it in his own pocket. Praying to someone that Daisuke didn't hear the conversation.

The rest of the way there the boys rode in stiff silence, unknowing what the hell was going to happen to them, where they were going to end up. When the back of the vehicle opened to reveal blinding sunlight the three flinched back, in the midst of the burning rays stood both Daisuke and Akito, the two looked like they won the lottery. "A deal is a deal Akito, you keep your pets and Kyo comes with me. It's time he's reminded of who he really belongs to." the teen spoke without lifting his eyes from the orange-haired teen.

"Yes, a deal is a deal, but I want him for an hour before you leave. You're not the only one who needs to show him his place. One must learn you cannot escape the Sohma house, he's been invited in like he's wanted for so long, now he _can't_ leave." a smirk of sinister intent played across Akito's thin lips. Yuki knew that look, too well, he never wanted to see such pure evil again in his life once he left the main house.

'I thought I escaped, but really I was just being allowed the illusion of freedom.' he thought to himself, how could he have been so stupid to think he could just leave the Main House without any strings attached. Akito was a puppet master and none of them had free will of their own. The zodiac was damned to live by his side, by his rules, there was no escaping a god. Looking over at Haru, who was dragged out shortly after Satoshi was dumped on the side of the backroad, Yuki watched as Akito took his wrist and _pulled_. The cuts deepened making the younger hiss in pain. Fighting however was impossible, they knew that, not even Haru's black side could begin to start fighting somewhere. They were trapped. Yuki was brought out next, the gag finally being removed from his parched throat, he coughed for a while focused on breathing normally. He'd need all his strength to endure whatever the hell this lunatic was going to throw at him. Kyo was finally brought out last, Akito left him to fall into Daisuke's arms.

"I brought them back to you, where's the money you owe me for this?" Daisuke questioned, turning cold eyes onto Akito as he held Kyo tightly to his chest. The god's eyes narrowed and glared back at the teen in a way that almost made Yuki's knees buckle.

"I'll give you that when you get him in one hour, until then he's still mine. My monster. My _property_." he hissed out, Yuki's temper flared at that and he couldn't help but deliver a swift kick to one of Akito's shins, making him stumble back and cry out in pain.

"He's not _property_ , he's not _yours_ , and he certainly is no fucking monster!" he ground out, bracing himself for impact just in time to feel the hand slap across his face.

"You have no right to speak to me that way, all of you belong to me, all of you bow to me." the screech sounded, but before Yuki could get hit again Haru stepped up.

"No one, in their right damn mind would bow to psychotic asshole like you. We complied because we would be _killed_ if we didn't. Because we were so fucking scared of you and your supposed power over us. We were always terrified, but not Kyo. He stood up to you, he _fought back_ and no one else on this god forsaken fucking planet had the guts or the power to do that. We're not your fucking possessions!" black Haru raged, he couldn't fight physically but he could deal a few harsh blows verbally just as well as Kyo and Yuki could.

"He's right, we've never fought you because we were so scared of what would happen, but truth is that you don't have that much power. Kyo proved that. You're nothing without your controlling sadistic ways. You're just frail and weak and pathetic without your titles. Without your _cage_ and your threats." Yuki chimed in again, coming back from the blow and preparing for another when Akito raised his hand. It didn't come however, and when it didn't the rat reopened his eyes to see Shigure's hand grasping their god's wrist. Hatori was on the ground next to Satoshi, Ayami was grabbing Akito's other arm and placing himself in the way of the man and his little brother. Kagura had wrenched Kyo from Daisuke's hands while Rin and Ritsu held the other back. Everything, everyone had gotten their so fast.

"It's over, Akito, Daisuke, the police are on their way, and the boys are going to get medical attention. Your scheme has failed and there's nothing you can hurt them with anymore. It's over." Hatori spoke calmly but there was a tone in his voice that called for authority.

"You don't know what you're doing Hatori! You don't know what you've done!" Akito screamed, lashing out again but Shigure and Ayami kept him secured.

The police arrived, as well as the medical teams, Akito was taken away screaming at the top of his lungs. Daisuke on the other hand went quietly, the hardness in his eyes never wavering. Hatori knew there was no way he was going down without a fight. He was too smart for that. But he couldn't worry about that now, with Akito gone they had a lot of things to figure out in the next week. Turning to Yuki, who had requested to speak with Daisuke before the car drove off, he nodded but kept a watchful eye as the teen approached the slightly open window. "I don't know why you thought this was the answer, I don't understand how anyone could do something like this. But I heard what you said, you're no better than Akito, and you will _never_ come close to touching anyone in this family ever again. We're _people_ , not items, we are not bought or sold or traded or whatever the fuck you think we're meant for. Kyo, Haru and Satoshi are people and nothing can trade a life. Maybe someday you'll realize that." the violet eyed teen told him, with a power in his eyes Daisuke didn't know he possessed. They were almost as beautiful as Kyo's.

"You would have made a good toy, I'm disappointed I couldn't take you off Akito-sama's hands as well as Kyon Kyon. You would have made quite a pretty addition." Daisuke smiled, almost lovingly, Yuki glared back at him and would have responded had Kyo not stepped in at that moment.

"You're right, Yuki is beautiful, but he's not a decoration. And he's certainly not for sale in some psycho shop of yours. None of us are. Your game of chase is over Daisuke, I won, and you won't be playing again for a very long time." he growled out, holding his boyfriend close, Haru on his other side occupying his free hand. Daisuke's smirk vanished, replaced with a glare before the window was rolled up and the trio stepped back just before the car drove off. The boys watched it for a few moments before they were called back to the rest of the family and the medical units.

"What are we going to do now? Everything just literally went up in a shitstorm around here." Rin voiced eventually, as she finally relaxed after the police cleared out.

"We start fresh, it's time we made some renovations to this family. This gives us the chance to do so." Hatori replied, taking charge of the chaos as much as he could. Everyone seemed to be happy with his proposal, they all seemed inclined to stick to one another a bit more as well. 'Well if Akito was good for something, he always stood as a common enemy to opposing task forces. He made us bond without even meaning to.' the dragon mused lightly as he followed the rest of the Sohma's back towards the house. Never had he been happier to enter through those damn doors with his family as he was in that moment.

Fin.

 **A/N:** Oh my lord it's done guys! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and helping me through writers block with your incredible suggestions and tips. I know this wasn't entirely expected, at least I hope it wasn't, but I hope you guys liked the twist. Please feel free to comment future fanfiction ideas or topics. I always look forward to starting new pieces. As I said before, thanks to everyone who stuck with me for this journey I really hope you guys liked it. Until next time, Keep Calm and Fanfiction On! ~Len-kun


End file.
